Tribulations d'un poussin sur Grand Line
by Aurore Heart
Summary: A seize ans, Lilith se trouve désormais bien assez grande pour retourner à la maison, armée de la Vivre Card de son frère et en embarquant Iqbal au passage. Mais le voyage va sans aucun doute être semé d'embûches - on est un aimant à ennui jusqu'au bout ou on ne l'est pas - et il se pourrait bien que cela se répercute sur sa famille... [Suite des Chroniques d'une demi-elfe]
1. Prologue

**Bonjour bonjour !  
**

 **Me voilà donc de retour avec la suite des Chroniques d'une Demi-elfe ! J'espère que cela vous plaira autant que la première partie !**

 **Donc, pour rappel : Rating T peut-être à tendance M - je préviendrai si une scène pouvant choquer apparaît - Famille, Aventure, un peu de romance.**

 **A ce sujet, il y aura des couples homosexuels. Je sais que cela dérange certains, mais je tiens à signaler que cela restera soft et en arrière plan de l'histoire. Vous voilà prévenus...**

 **Je n'ai néanmoins pas pris beaucoup d'avance, donc je n'ai pour l'instant qu'un chapitre écrit, et le deuxième est en cours. Donc, on va partir sur une parution tous les quinzaine environ pour le moment.**

 ** **Après, je suis certaine de ne pouvoir tenir ce rythme que pendant les vacances. A la rentrée, je serais en classe prépa intégrée, donc j'ignore totalement comment je vais m'organiser. Si j'arrive à me fabriquer trois-quatre chapitres d'avance, on passera sans doute à un chapitre par mois.****

 **Aussi, je suis désormais aidée d'une merveilleuse bêta pour cette histoire ! Je remercie chaudement Phoenix Penna qui a eu la gentillesse (Conscience : Et on pourrait même dire l'inconscience...) d'accepter !**

 **Disclaimer : Les univers de One Piece et de Tara Duncan appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs ! Depuis le temps, j'ai toujours pas trouvé le moyen de récupérer quelques personnages...  
**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Prologue : Le départ**

 **.**

Clic. Clic. Clic.

Au son des ciseaux, de longues mèches de cheveux noirs tombaient sur le sol. Le bruit fut suspendu une seconde, le temps que la jeune femme qui maniait les ciseaux ne demande :

\- Tu es sûre de vouloir tout couper Lilith ?

\- Yep, tout ! De toute façon, en pleine mer, je ne vais pas vraiment en prendre soin. Ils me gêneront pour me battre, et ils vont s'abîmer avec l'air chargé de sel. Donc, pas d'hésitation Firiel, répondit l'adolescente à qui on avait posé la question. Tu as bientôt fini ? s'enquit-elle d'ailleurs en trépignant intérieurement d'impatience.

\- Patience, patience, c'est presque terminé, répondit la jeune femme aux cheveux aubruns à sa jeune amie. Tu es si pressée de nous quitter ? la taquina-t-elle, bien que connaissant déjà la réponse.

Lilith lui coula d'ailleurs un regard amusé. Comme si Firiel ne l'ignorait pas ! Ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait cessé d'en parler depuis presque un an maintenant. Sa famille d'adoption lui manquait horriblement. Maintenant qu'elle était sûre de ne plus avoir aucune séquelle de sa possession par un démon, elle voulait revenir chez elle. Mais il n'y avait pas que ce point qui l'avait décidé à partir le jour de ses seize ans.

Quand elle s'était aperçue que Marco l'avait laissée sur Castarmir, elle avait été au départ en colère et peiné, croyant qu'il ne voulait plus d'elle. Elle devait bien avouer qu'à l'époque, s'il n'y avait pas eut Iqbal, elle aurait sans doute fait pas mal de conneries. Puis elle avait lu la lettre, elle avait mûri, et surtout elle avait compris que sa famille avait agi pour la protéger, pour lui donner le temps de grandir.

Entre une guerre déclarée contre Big Mom et les aléas de la vie de pirate, elle aurait dû mûrir trop vite pour ne pas être un poids. Alors que sur Castarmir, elle avait pris le temps d'apprendre à contrôler sa magie, de nouveaux sorts, mais aussi et surtout à se battre.

D'ailleurs pour ce dernier point, vu sa maîtresse d'apprentissage, c'était Marco qui l'avait choisie. Parce que par la barbe de Neptune, Dame Ramanga était sévère, totalement effrayante et une putain d'enseignante ! De plus, son style de combat correspondait à ce que souhaitait apprendre Lilith. Cependant, l'adolescente ne l'avait pas vraiment prévenue de son départ, n'ayant aucune envie d'avoir à faire à sa colère.

\- Voilà, c'est terminé Lilith. Ça fait tout de même bizarre de te voir avec les cheveux aussi courts, sourit Firiel en lui tendant un miroir.

La brune eut un sourire en voyant son reflet. Si Thatch la voyait, il aurait raison de l'appeler poussin. Ses cheveux recouvraient en mèches folles son crâne et une partie de son front comme de petites plumes. Ses oreilles au bout légèrement pointu se voyaient néanmoins, mais elle avait prévu de quoi les dissimuler. Elle se releva, s'épousseta pour faire tomber les quelques mèches tombées sur elle, puis prit sur son sac un foulard bleu. Elle le passa sur sa tête pour le nouer à l'arrière, cachant ses oreilles, et laissa retomber le reste du foulard sur son épaule.

\- Tu es très jolie comme ça tu sais, la taquina Firiel en remontant ses lunettes sur le nez.

Lilith en retour se mit à rougir et à grommeler pour elle-même, et l'adolescente se permit de rire. La demi-elfe savait qu'elle était belle tout autant qu'elle n'était pas dans les critères communs de la beauté de ce monde. Cela lui avait déjà causé quelques désillusions lors de leurs escapades faites en cachette sur les îles proches. L'adolescente avait alors décidé de ne plus se préoccuper de son apparence. Firiel plaisantait parfois avec elle sur le sujet, sans insister toutefois. Les coups de coussin de Lilith faisaient assez mal.

\- Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir partir avec nous, plutôt que d'attendre encore quelques années ? finit par demander la demi-elfe, tout autant pour relancer la conversation que pour changer de sujet.

\- Je veux attendre mes dix-huit ans. Alix est d'accord, et au moins ça donnera encore un peu de temps à Jun pour se dire que ses petits cousins adorés vont s'en aller...

\- Adorés ? Tu es sûre de ne pas confondre avec détestés, vu toutes les fois où vous l'embêtez ?

\- Hey ! Je t'interdis de me juger sur mes actes, vu le boxon que tu n'as pas arrêté de mettre sur Castarmir avec Iqbal dès que vous en aviez l'occasion !

\- Tch, en même temps tu es la seule à avoir presque le même âge que moi ! Les autres sont soit bien plus jeunes soit plus vieux, alors il arrive que parfois je m'ennuie ! se défendit Lilith.

Elle fut contente que quelqu'un toque à la porte de la pièce pour interrompre la conversation.

Iqbal et Alix rentrèrent quand elle en donna l'autorisation, et le Dampyr eut un sourire complice quand il vit les cheveux désormais courts de celle qu'il considérait depuis quelques années comme sa petite sœur. Lilith était venue habiter avec lui et son oncle, et cette promiscuité avait renforcé leur complicité et amitié à tel point que malgré leurs différences physiques, ils se sentaient comme une fratrie.

Alix rejoignit Firiel avec son Familier sur les talons, Oro, un adorable et mignon raton-laveur au caractère exécrable et attiré par tout ce qui brillait. Ce qui incluait la poignée de la dague attachée à la cuisse de Lilith qu'il tenta d'atteindre avant d'être récupéré par son maître qui le gronda.

\- C'est moi ou en fait Oro est aussi mal éduqué que son compagnon d'âme ? plaisanta Iqbal en s'éloignant quand même un peu de son ami, pas fou.

Il put ainsi échapper à une taloche à l'arrière de son crâne, et il vint s'asseoir sur le lit de Lilith. Elle l'y rejoignit bientôt, le poussant en râlant qu'il prenait toute la place. Iqbal lui lança un oreiller et elle répliqua.

Cependant Iqbal l'évita, et le projectile alla finir sa course dans la tête surprise d'Alix. Firiel mit sa main sur sa bouche pour éviter de rire haut et fort du visage de son frère. Ce dernier se retint de déclencher une bataille de polochons tout en remettant le coussin à sa place. Il ne se gêna néanmoins pas pour foudroyer les responsables d'un regard très noir, qui ne leur fit ni chaud ni froid.

Un silence gêné tomba alors sur le petit groupe d'amis, et ce fut Alix qui le brisa tout en désignant le sac de Lilith :

\- Alors... Vous partez vraiment ?

La demi-elfe acquiesça et détourna le visage pour que les autres adolescents – ou adultes, dans le cas des deux garçons – ne voient pas sa tristesse. Elle avait un pincement au cœur à l'idée de quitter ses deux amis, mais l'idée de ne pas revoir sa famille lui était encore plus douloureuse. Puis, de plus en plus elle avait la nostalgie du Moby Dick, de sa famille, de Stefan, et surtout de Marco.

\- Bah, c'est pas grave, tu ne te débarrasseras pas de nous aussi facilement, on viendra vous dire bonjour quand on partira à notre tour, s'exclama Alix, avant de se faire rabrouer par les trois autres.

\- Pas si fort, crétin, l'insulta sa sœur. Manquerait plus que tout le monde l'apprenne, tu sais bien que la Matriarche ne sera pas aussi facile à convaincre que notre cousin !

\- Je suis sûr que c'est Marco... commença Iqbal.

\- … qui a fait une telle impression à Jun qu'il veut bien vous voir partir, finit Lilith en soupirant d'amusement.

Du haut de ses seize ans et en réétudiant les moments où elle les avait vu discuter, elle devait avouer que son Lié avait eu l'air intéressé par le scientifique, qui avait été un peu impressionné par le blond. En même temps, quels étrangers ne l'étaient pas ?

Firiel vint interrompre ses pensées en l'enlaçant.

\- Tu vas me manquer...

\- L'animation qu'ils mettaient aussi, Castarmir va redevenir calme et ennuyeuse sans eux, ricana Alix, toutefois ses yeux brillant de tristesse.

\- Ah je vois, nous n'étions apprécié que pour notre capacité à animer cette île, je suis déçu ! répliqua théâtralement Iqbal.

Il mit une main sur son cœur, avant d'échanger un regard avec Lilith. Ils éclatèrent de rire ensemble.

\- Oh ça va, on sait tous ici que c'est Lilith le cerveau ! Tu as toujours été trop respectueux des gens et des règles pour penser à la plupart de vos blagues de toi-même, répliqua Firiel pour le taquiner.

\- Hey, la dernière en date c'était son idée ! le défendit la demi-elfe.

Cela fit rire le petit groupe, puis le silence retomba. Les adieux commencèrent à se faire difficilement, et quand Alix et Firiel les laissèrent, les quatre avaient les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré, malgré leur promesse de se revoir.

Iqbal tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, et en voyant qu'il faisait déjà presque nuit noire, se tourna vers Lilith. Il s'apprêtait à lui demander l'heure quand celle-ci l'interrompit en sortant sa montre de sa poche :

\- Il est dix-neuf heures, lut-elle sur le cadran avant de refermer l'objet. Ton oncle ne devrait pas tarder à nous appeler pour manger. Tu as fait ton sac et préparé la trousse de soins ?

\- Ouaip, de même pour toi : les provisions ?

\- Tu penses sérieusement que j'aurais oublié quelque chose d'aussi important ? répondit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

\- Si tu avais été distraite par des cookies, tout à fait probable... glissa-t-il avant d'esquiver l'oreiller que la demi-elfe lui envoya.

Ils se chamaillèrent jusqu'à ce que l'oncle d'Iqbal ne vienne sèchement leur ordonner d'arrêter leurs enfantillages. Il les prévint dans la foulée que le repas était prêt. Les ados le suivirent sans trop rechigner et descendirent l'escalier végétal en chahutant. Tant pis pour le Vampyr qui levait les yeux au ciel, même s'il dissimulait un léger sourire amusé

Iqbal et Lilith remontèrent dans leur chambre respective quand ils eurent terminés de dîner, faisant semblant de se mettre au lit et de dormir. Quand la nuit fut au plus noire, ils se relevèrent et se rejoignirent dans le couloir, leur sac de voyage sur le dos.

\- Prêt ? souffla Lilith.

\- Prêt ! acquiesça Iqbal sur le même ton.

Ils descendirent silencieusement l'escalier, et traversèrent le court couloir jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Lilith posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte et allait l'actionner quand une voix retentit derrière eux.

\- Vous n'aviez quand même pas l'intention de partir sans me dire au revoir ?

Ils sursautèrent violemment avant de se retourner. Ils baissèrent la tête, penauds, face à Akantha qui les fixait, appuyé contre le mur et les bras croisés contre sa poitrine.

\- On est désolé... répondirent les jeunes d'une même voix, avant d'ajouter :

\- On avait peur que tu nous empêches de partir...

\- Effectivement, si je suivais la loi, vous n'avez pas encore atteint votre plus grande majorité, donc je devrais vous en empêcher. Maintenant, je n'ai jamais apprécié suivre les lois, et savoir qu'enfin on va être tranquille ici me rend indubitablement heureux. Néanmoins... Faites attention à vous, surtout toi Iqbal. J'ai pas envie que ma petite sœur revienne me hanter parce que je n'ai pas su prendre soin de son fils ! Allez, filez ! ajouta-t-il une fois qu'il eut terminé, avant de faire demi-tour.

Lilith et Iqbal s'entre-regardèrent. En voyant l'hésitation de son frère, la demi-elfe leva les yeux au ciel avant de désigner de la tête Akantha qui commençait à remonter l'escalier.

\- Tu vas le regretter sinon, lui chuchota-t-elle en prenant son sac des mains.

Le blond lui adressa un petit sourire d'excuse, avant de se précipiter vers son oncle. Ce dernier se retourna et ouvrit la bouche, sans doute pour demander à son neveu la raison de son demi-tour. Il n'eut néanmoins pas le temps de formuler une seule syllabe que son neveu le serrait dans ses bras. Le Vampyr séculaire ouvrit des yeux surpris. Lilith aurait juré qu'il se retenait de pleurer quand Ibqal murmura d'une voix tremblante :

\- Merci... Merci pour tout, tonton. Tu vas me manquer.

Akantha rendit maladroitement son étreinte à son neveu, avant de lui souffler d'y aller. Iqbal eut un peu de mal à se détacher de son oncle, à qui il adressa un sourire triste avant de faire demi-tour. Il reprit son sac que lui tendait Lilith. Les deux ados commençait à fermer la porte derrière eux après avoir dit au revoir, quand le Vampyr soupira :

\- Vous n'avez pas intérêt de revenir ici avant un moment. Et quoi qu'il arrive... Je serais toujours fier de toi Iqbal, malgré la voie que tu as choisi de parcourir.

Lilith n'eut pas le temps de suspendre son geste que la porte se refermait derrière eux. Elle jeta un regard à son frère, qui prit simplement une inspiration avant de bredouiller :

\- On ne peut pas faire demi-tour maintenant. Il nous traiterait de sentimental sans hésiter.

Elle posa sa main libre sur son épaule avant de serrer, et il lui adressa un regard noyé de larmes. Il ferma ses paupières deux secondes, et quand il les rouvrit, il n'y avait plus qu'une détermination sans faille. Il avait fait son choix, il ne pouvait pas flancher maintenant. Il plaça son sac sur son dos, geste vite imité par Lilith, et se mirent en route, tous leurs sens aux aguets.

Ils prirent silencieusement la direction de la plage, évitant les alarmes magiques placées sur le chemin. Ils ne se détendirent qu'une fois que la mer s'étendait devant leurs yeux. D'un même geste, ils vérifièrent que leur sac respectif était bien accroché à leur dos. Iqbal prit une grande inspiration, avant de se transformer en chauve-souris. Lilith eut un sourire quand elle le prit délicatement par la peau du cou pour l'installer sur son bras qu'elle avait préalablement tendu.

Du haut de son perchoir, Iqbal étendit ses ailes et prit son envol, avant de tournoyer autour de la demi-elfe. Celle-ci sortit un Log Pose à trois aiguilles de sa poche, fruit d'une transaction faite sur une île proche, et l'attacha à son poignet. Elle l'avait magiquement trafiquée pour qu'elle puisse en avoir un affichage holographique sur ses ailes. En même temps, elle avait décidé de ne pas utiliser la Vivre Card de Marco tout de suite. Iqbal et elle voulaient tous deux s'éloigner d'abord le plus possible de Castarmir.

Le Dampyr sous sa forme de chauve-souris siffla, signe de son impatience. Elle lui tira la langue avant de s'embraser pour passer sous sa forme de phénix. Elle décolla avec toute la grâce d'un goéland ivre qui fit ricaner Iqbal – bien que cela ressemblait plus à un sifflement – et elle fut bientôt haut dans le ciel nocturne avec la chauve-souris à ses côtés.

Lilith ignorait combien de temps cela lui prendrait pour retrouver sa famille. Mais elle ne doutait absolument pas d'y parvenir, quitte à affronter les éléments et les hommes. Et à supporter Iqbal, rajouta-t-elle mentalement. Ce dernier faisait des loopings devant elle pour la faire rager, alors même qu'elle devait se maintenir concentrée pour ne pas perdre la route indiquée par le Log Pose.

Elle lui lança un regard noir, et il s'arrêta en arborant un air innocent, si tant est qu'une chauve-souris pouvait arborer un tel air. Elle se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et se demanda si elle aussi pouvait être aussi exaspérante parfois.

Non, en fait, vu toutes ses bêtises sur Castarmir, la question ne se posait même pas. Sa maison serait très animée quand ils y arriveraient, bizarrement elle n'en n'avait aucun doute...

* * *

 **Donc à dans deux semaines pour la suite !**

 **Une petite review pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé ?**


	2. Arc I Chapitre 1

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Voilà le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Disclaimer : Seuls mes OCs m'appartiennent, le reste est à leur auteur respectif.**

 **Bêta : Phoenix Penna**

* * *

 **Arc 1**

 **Grand Line**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 1 : Plan B**

 _Ou comment mal commencer dès le début_

 **.**

Iqbal aperçut en premier l'île de Naméo, la plus proche de Castarmir. Il siffla, joyeux, et se retourna vers Lilith. Il plissa ses yeux de chauve-souris en voyant l'air fatiguée de son amie sous forme de phénix. Ils avaient volé quelques heures depuis leur départ de Castarmir, et l'adolescente n'en pouvait plus. Visiblement, ils ne pourraient pas voler d'île en île comme ils pensaient le faire au départ. Heureusement qu'ils avaient établis plusieurs plans.

Ils se firent discret alors qu'à l'horizon, le soleil commençait à se lever. Ils se dirigèrent vers la partie boisée de l'île pour se poser. Iqbal repéra une falaise donnant sur la mer au niveau de la forêt, et siffla pour attirer l'attention de sa soeur. Il commença à faire des cercles au-dessus de ce qui serait leur plate-forme d'atterrissage.

Lilith fut la première à mettre pied au sol, s'écrasant bruyamment contre la terre dure. Elle se releva en grommelant, reprenant forme humaine, alors qu'Iqbal se posait gracieusement sur une branche. Il siffla d'amusement, avant de se retransformer à son tour, un sourire sur le visage.

\- Va aussi falloir que tu travailles les atterrissages, tu as presque fait autant de dégâts qu'un boulet de canon.

\- J't'emmerde yoi ! répliqua-t-elle en le foudroyant du regard, énervée.

Elle ne pouvait même pas dire qu'il avait tort. Sous elle, le sol s'était enfoncé de quelques centimètres. Elle fit la moue, passant ses mains sur ses vêtements et son sac en bandoulière pour enlever la poussière. Iqbal sauta souplement sur le sol pour la rejoindre.

\- En tout cas, on va devoir appliquer le plan B. Tu ne tiendras pas de longues distances, et je doute aussi d'en être capable.

L'adolescente soupira. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée d'appliquer ce plan, parce qu'il y avait de plus grandes chances de s'attirer des ennuis. Mais Iqbal avait raison ; elle ne tiendrait jamais beaucoup de kilomètres en volant. Elle n'en avait pas l'habitude non plus ! Elle s'était entraînée comme elle le pouvait, et de préférence sans que personne d'autre que son frère ne soit au courant.

\- D'accord. Tu penses qu'il vaut mieux que je modifie mon apparence ?

\- C'est toi qui voit. Mais si tu le fais, tu sais que moins tu utilises de magie, plus ça durera longtemps. Il ne vaut mieux pas que ça disparaisse au mauvais moment.

Lilith réfléchit un instant, avant de murmurer quelques paroles en Lancovien. Ses veines argentées disparurent, et ses yeux se modifièrent. Plus de pupilles verticales.

\- C'est suffisant, je pense. Changer autre chose me prendrait beaucoup de magie.

\- Comme essayer de gagner une ou deux tailles de poitrine ? la taquina-t-il.

Iqbal n'esquiva pas assez vite le poing qui s'abattait sur son crâne. Il se frotta la tête, se plaignant qu'il aurait une belle bosse. Lilith lui adressa un regard blasé, accompagné d'un haussement de sourcil. Le Dampyr se retint de lui faire remarquer sa ressemblance à cet instant avec Marco. Cela lui aurait trop fait plaisir, et il était un peu vexé de s'être prit un coup de poing, même s'il était mérité.

Lilith rangea son Log Pose dont ils n'avaient pour l'instant plus l'utilité. Elle ne voulait pas attirer d'éventuelles convoitises. Plus ils se feraient discrets, mieux ce serait.

\- Alors, direction la ville ? l'interrogea Iqbal, bien que connaissant la réponse.

Lilith hocha la tête. Ils devraient trouver sur place un bateau, marchand de préférence, qui engageait. S'ils réussissaient à se rapprocher des Shirohiges ainsi, cette stratégie leur était largement bénéficiaire. S'ils s'en éloignaient, alors ils changeraient de bateau, mais ils gagneront au minimum de l'argent qui leur sera utile.

\- Tu as remarqué dans quelle direction la ville était au moins ? interrogea-t-elle Iqbal.

Le Dampyr se raidit, avant de siffloter, l'air gêné. Lilith se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Après tout, elle aussi aurait pu y faire attention.

\- Bon, qui s'y colle pour vérifier la bonne direction ?

\- Moi ! Heureusement que le soleil pointe depuis un moment déjà, on aura pas besoin de lumière, commenta Iqbal avec optimisme.

Il se transforma en chauve-souris et Lilith l'aida à s'envoler. Il revint au bout de quelques minutes, ayant repéré la bonne direction et reprit forme humaine.

Il soupira en voyant sa sœur bâiller. Il espérait qu'ils sortiraient vite de la forêt, pour trouver une auberge où pourrait se reposer Lilith. Elle devait être épuisée après leur vol de nuit. Lui se sentait en forme, mais il restait méfiant. Sa fatigue pouvait très bien lui tomber dessus d'un seul coup, sans prévenir. Et là, Lilith le tuerait, parce qu'elle devrait le porter, ou le traîner. Puis, un Dampyr, ça pesait lourd, même avec un sort d'Allègement, que la demi-elfe aurait du mal à lancer dans son état.

Ils se mirent en route rapidement. L'humus sous leurs pieds étouffait le bruit de leur marche, leur permettant d'écouter la forêt qui s'éveillait. Lilith eut un fin sourire. Il n'y avait que deux endroits où elle se sentait totalement à l'aise : en mer et dans les bois. Elle se demandait parfois ce qu'il serait advenu d'elle si elle était restée sur Autremonde, enfermée pour toute une vie dans des bâtiments, ou presque.

Elle se mit à fredonner, heureuse. Après tout, même s'ils étaient obligés d'appliquer leur deuxième plan, les choses n'étaient si mal parties. Les ennuis qui lui collaient d'habitude à la peau semblaient l'avoir oubliée pour un temps. Iqbal lui, tempêtait entre ses dents, se débattant contre les branches et les racines qu'il ne cessait de rencontrer violemment.

\- Tu veux qu'on fasse une pause ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers lui.

\- J'ai cru que tu ne le proposerais jamais ! Surtout que tu tangues légèrement sous la fatigue ! pointa le Dampyr en bâillant.

Lilith fit la grimace. Elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Enfin, surtout, elle avait peut-être occulté ce point pour se persuader que les choses n'étaient pas si mal.

\- Faut simplement qu'on se mette à l'abri des bêtes, souffla-t-elle en désignant les arbres. Le dernier en haut est une poule mouillée ?

\- Un poussin mouillé dans ton cas ! sourit Iqbal en commençant à grimper.

\- Hey ! s'exclama Lilith, outrée.

Elle se dépêcha de le rattraper, mais Iqbal arriva tout de même le premier sur les hautes branches. Il lui sourit, et elle gonfla ses joues. Il avait pris de l'avance, ce mauvais joueur ! Pour sûr qu'il ne pouvait qu'être le premier !

\- Allez, petit poussin mouillé, ce n'était qu'un pari ! La prochaine fois, ne le fait que si tu es sûre de gagner !

\- Je saurais te le rappeler, grogna-t-elle en sortant deux pommes de son sac.

Elle en lança une à Iqbal, qui la rattrapa au vol. Il l'essuya avec sa manche pour la nettoyer et croqua dedans. Lilith eut un léger sourire avant de manger à son tour. Il y avait sans aucun doute plus de saleté sur la chemise de son frère que sur le fruit sorti du sac. A sa place, elle ne l'aurait pas nettoyée avec sa manche. Enfin, bon, le mal était fait. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de trouver cela drôle.

Elle jeta le trognon au sol une fois qu'elle eut terminé, et fut imitée par Iqbal. Ses yeux papillonnèrent, et elle bâilla.

\- On devrait dormir un peu, avant de tomber de fatigue, conseilla le Dampyr.

\- Mais si quelqu'un nous voit...

\- Oh, je doute qu'il y ait beaucoup de monde qui se promène dans cette forêt et qui en plus lève les yeux vers la cime des arbres. Personne ne nous verra.

\- On va avoir mal au dos... signala-t-elle.

Elle s'installa néanmoins mieux sur la grosse branche où elle était installée. Ses deux jambes pendaient de chaque côté de la branche, et elle s'adossa au tronc. Elle ferma les yeux, n'écoutant pas la réplique un peu moqueuse du blond.

Iqbal eut un grand sourire en entendant la demi-elfe ronfler quelques minutes après avoir clôt ses paupières. Lilith ne remarquait que rarement qu'elle était fatiguée quand elle était absorbée par quelque chose. Aujourd'hui sans doute, la joie d'avoir quitté Castarmir et de retrouver bientôt sa famille. Il secoua la tête, amusé, avant de suivre l'exemple de la plus jeune. Il avait intérêt à rester en forme. S'ils n'avaient pas eu de vrais ennuis pour le moment, nul doute que la poisse de Lilith les rattraperait sûrement. Et bien sûr, elle aurait besoin de son aide pour s'en sortir.

Iqbal sourit plus largement. Si la jeune fille l'entendait, elle l'aurait déjà fait choir de l'arbre sans aucune hésitation. Et il l'aurait sans doute un peu mérité. Il se laissa aller au sommeil après avoir lancé un sort d'Alerte autour d'eux. Si un être humain arrivait, ils seraient au moins prévenus.

* * *

Lilith fut la première réveillée. Elle grimaça, ses muscles hurlant de douleur. Elle soupira en redescendant de l'arbre, et s'étira pour détendre ses muscles. Elle leva la tête vers le ciel et grimaça. Les cieux se teintaient déjà de couleur orange, le jour ne tarderait pas à se coucher.

Son nez se fronça alors qu'elle voyait Iqbal encore en train de dormir, la bouche ouverte - et était-ce un filet de bave au coin de ses lèvres ? -. Elle n'avait pas le cœur à le réveiller, mais il le fallait bien. Il ne valait mieux pas rester dans la forêt de nuit. Elle se baissa, chercha dans la terre un caillou. Une fois qu'elle eut trouvé une petite pierre, elle la lança sur le tronc, près de l'oreille d'Iqbal. La roche toqua le bois avec un léger bruit, mais le blond continua de dormir.

\- Bon. Il va forcément m'en vouloir, mais il aura le droit au réveil en fanfare.

Lilith détendit ses doigts, et eut une grimace en les sentant craquer. Elle pointa ensuite de l'index l'espace au-dessus de la tête du Dampyr, et incanta une phrase en Lancovien.

Une gerbe d'eau éclaboussa Iqbal, le réveillant brutalement, et ce fut un sortcelier mouillé qui descendit de l'arbre.

\- T'as pas pu t'en empêcher, hein ? soupira-t-il en incantant un Sechus.

Il fut rapidement sec, et Lilith s'excusa. Elle n'avait pas trouvé d'autre moyen de le sortir de son sommeil.

\- Et si j'étais tombé en sursautant, tu aurais fait quoi ?

\- J'aurais plaint le sol qui se serait pris deux cent kilos de Dampyr.

Iqbal grommela qu'il ne faisait pas autant, même s'il était plus dense qu'un être humain normal.

\- Bon, on y va ? Le jour commence à tomber, on doit trouver la sortie de cette forêt avant. Même si je ne sais pas trop comment on va pouvoir faire... souffla Lilith.

\- Je me suis reposé. Je pourrais prendre ma forme de chauve-souris et essayer de trouver la bonne direction, proposa Iqbal. Comme il va bientôt faire nuit, si quelqu'un me voit il ne trouvera pas cela étrange.

Lilith acquiesça, reconnaissant qu'il s'agissait d'une bonne idée. Iqbal se transforma. Lilith le prit et le posa sur son bras, pour qu'il puisse prendre son envol.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, et reprit forme humaine avec un sourire.

\- Ca va, on est pas trop loin, je dirais seulement à une ou deux heures.

\- Juste... Lilith ferma les yeux, soupira, puis les rouvrit.

\- Une ou deux heures, c'est pas trop loin pour toi ? Aurais-tu oublié que nous sommes dans une forêt, plutôt dense par ailleurs ?

Le sourire d'Iqbal se fit carnassier.

\- Qui a dit que je parlais de marcher ?

\- Ah non. Non non non non, répliqua Lilith quand elle comprit ce que son frère avait en tête. Il est hors de question de voler au-dessus de la forêt !

\- Avec un Camouflus, personne ne nous verra, objecta le Dampyr.

\- Et si jamais on a pas assez de magie pour tenir deux heures un Camouflus ? Et si moi après, mon apparence magique ne tient plus ? Tu y as pensé ?

\- Je peux la faire tenir à ta place, soupira Iqbal. Lilith, je sais que tu as peur d'attirer l'attention. Tu as peur de ce qui pourrait nous tomber dessus si on se faisait remarquer. Mais, si tu ne prends jamais de risques, tu finiras par le regretter.

\- Gnagnagna, grommela Lilith, refusant de reconnaître qu'Iqbal avait raison.

Elle-même avait du mal à l'idée de dissimuler son apparence. Alors même qu'elle l'avait détestée pendant des années parce que cela la désignait comme une demi-elfe, elle s'acceptait comme elle était désormais. Néanmoins, elle voulait rester prudente sur l'utilisation de ses pouvoirs, au moins le temps de revenir vers sa famille. Sinon, elle risquerait d'attirer les convoitises de gens malintentionnés.

Enfin, au moins, elle était certaine qu'Iqbal surveillerait toujours leurs arrières.

\- D'accord. On vole, mais tu lances les sorts, finit-elle par acquiescer.

\- Je savais que tu dirais oui, sourit Iqbal avant de siffloter.

Lilith eut soudain un doute. Un très gros doute. Elle savait que son frère aimait bien voler, mais il n'aurait tout de même pas osé la manipuler pour faire le trajet jusqu'à la ville par la voie des airs ?

\- Iqbal... fit-elle d'un ton plat en se tournant vers le blond.

Le jeune homme se crispa, et lança deux Camouflus sur eux avant de se transformer rapidement en chauve-souris. Lilith n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quelque chose. Elle soupira, un peu amusée. Iqbal arrivait toujours à la faire chier malgré les années.

Elle utilisa son Haki pour le trouver, et l'aida à prendre son envol, pas vraiment rancunière pour cette fois. Elle se transforma à son tour et s'élança maladroitement dans les airs. Elle l'entendit siffler, sans doute d'amusement. Elle fit brièvement la moue. Elle savait bien qu'elle décollait très mal, m'enfin bon, il n'y avait eu personne pour lui apprendre non plus !

Ils survolèrent la forêt alors qu'à l'ouest le soleil disparaissait. Dans le ciel qui s'obscurcissait, les étoiles commençaient à briller doucement. Ils pouvaient apercevoir la ville de loin, illuminée, sans doute par des lampions pour une occasion spéciale. Cela les arrangeait bien pour se repérer.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au-dessus des bâtiments, bien qu'invisibles, ils se mirent en vol stationnaire haut dans le ciel. Ils activèrent leur Haki pour se repérer mutuellement, sachant qu'ils devaient atterrir ensemble à l'abri des regards. Iqbal fut le premier à repérer un endroit qui ferait l'affaire, et commença à descendre. Lilith le suivit avec un peu de difficulté, mais il réussirent à se poser tous deux dans une ruelle sombre, à l'écart de l'animation qui semblait régner en ville.

Le Dampyr désactiva leur Camouflus. Les deux adolescents arrêtèrent aussi d'utiliser leur Haki, un peu fatigué par leur vol, même s'il n'avait pas été très long.

\- Merci d'avoir bien voulu faire tenir les sorts, souffla Lilith.

\- J'étais obligé si je voulais voler, répondit sans réfléchir Iqbal, avant de sentir le regard mi-réprobateur mi-amusé de Lilith.

\- Alors tu avoues que tu m'as manipulé ! l'accusa-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

Lilith planta un doigt dans la poitrine du blond, qui recula d'un pas.

\- D'accord, je voulais voler ! Et vu comme c'était parti, tu aurais insisté pour marcher ! Je sais bien que tu veux être sûre que personne ne se rende compte de nos particularités, mais tu ne penses pas que tu vas trop loin ?

La demi-elfe ne répondit rien, sentant que son frère avait parfaitement raison, mais trop fière pour le laisser entendre. Elle lui tourna le dos, et s'approcha de la sortie de la ruelle. Elle passa sa tête à l'angle du mur, et son visage s'illumina.

\- C'est un jour de foire, chuchota-t-elle à l'intention d'Iqbal. Nous n'aurons aucun mal à nous mêler à la foule. Je pars en premier, retrouves-moi dans quelques minutes.

Elle jeta un rapide regard à gauche puis à droite, et sortit de la ruelle sans se presser. Elle se mêla aux badauds qui se promenaient entre les stands, et elle resserra les doigts sur la lanière de son sac. Ce genre de rassemblement était du pain béni pour les voleurs, et il y avait trop de choses importantes dans ce sac pour qu'elle puisse le perdre.

Iqbal la retrouva quelques minutes après, avec difficulté d'après lui.

\- Tu sais que la plupart des gens te dépassent ? Ce n'était pas facile de remonter jusqu'à toi.

\- Iqbal, je rêve un jour d'être aussi grande que Marco et je n'ai pas terminé ma croissance. Enfin j'espère. Alors respecte mon mètre soixante-six, s'il te plaît.

\- Tu pourrais arrondir à soixante-cinq, au point où tu en es... Tu es plutôt petite pour quelqu'un qui a du sang elfique, murmura-t-il pour que seule Lilith l'entende.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir, lui promettant mille tourments, et Iqbal lui tapota la tête. Il se doutait bien que Lilith grandirait encore. Mais pour l'instant, elle était plus petite que lui, et il en profitait largement.

Ils déambulèrent encore quelques temps, jusqu'à ce que Lilith ne remarque un établissement qui semblait animé. Un rapide coup d'œil par la fenêtre l'informa qu'il s'agissait d'un bar.

\- On rentre ? proposa-t-elle à Iqbal. On se sépare et on voit si on peut trouver des marins. Avec la foire, il y a forcément des marchands qui sont venus d'autres îles.

\- Et qui dit marchands dit employeurs et boulot potentiel. Mettons-nous au travail alors, déclara le Dampyr en entrant.

Lilith le suivit de peu, et son nez se fronça une fois passé la porte. Elle n'avait pas vu de l'extérieur que le bar était enfumé, et l'odeur des cigares mélangé à celle de l'alcool et de la nourriture lui donnait une légère nausée.

Elle aperçut Iqbal au bar, et se résigna à se trouver une table pour élargir leur périmètre de recherche. Son attention fut soudain attirée par une table un peu plus bruyante que les autres, et elle eut un micro-sourire en voyant des cartes étalées sur le bois. Elle se rapprocha, et son sourire s'élargit quand elle comprit que les hommes autour jouaient au poker. Néanmoins, elle devint sombre en pensant qu'ils n'autoriseraient pas une adolescente comme elle jouer parmi eux. Elle glissa la main dans son sac, tâtant sa bourse peu remplie. Elle pouvait toujours tenter sa chance. S'ils la refoulaient, tant pis.

Elle se glissa entre les spectateurs pour se rapprocher au plus près des joueurs. L'un d'entre eux leva la tête de son jeu et l'aperçut.

\- Hey gamine, tu as vu l'heure ? Tu devrais déjà être couchée !

Cela fit lever le nez des autres joueurs, dont les regards se posèrent sur elle. Lilith encaissa la pique sans répliquer vivement, mais ses poings se serrèrent. Elle était peut-être jeune, mais elle n'était plus une enfant !

\- Je voulais simplement regarder le jeu de plus près yoi, répondit-elle, énervée. Et j'ai passé l'âge de me coucher tôt.

\- Je doute que tu y comprennes quelque chose, renifla le joueur qui l'avait remarqué en premier.

\- Laisse-la tranquille Stirley. Elle a tout autant que toi le droit d'être ici, le rabroua un autre joueur dont les cheveux gris montraient l'âge avancé.

\- Veuillez excuser le comportement de mon collègue Mademoiselle, il est un peu vieux jeu, s'excusa ensuite le vieil homme en se tournant vers Lilith. Vous pouvez rester, comme tous les autres spectateurs.

La jeune femme hocha la tête pour accepter les excuses. Néanmoins, la remarque lui restait en travers de la gorge. Elle suivit pendant plusieurs minutes le jeu debout, mais ses jambes finirent par la faire souffrir. Elle devrait s'asseoir, ou tout du moins bouger, à un moment donné. Cependant, elle se doutait que si elle s'en allait se dégourdir les jambes, elle perdrait sa place de spectateur en revenant.

\- Les gars, je m'arrête là ! Ma femme doit m'attendre. Si je rentre trop tard, elle m'accueillera à coups de balais ! plaisanta l'un des joueurs en se levant et en ramassant son argent. Quelqu'un veut prendre ma place ?

Lilith se proposa avant qu'un autre n'ait pu le faire. Le dénommé Stirley fit la grimace, mais le vieil homme lui adressa un regard pour l'inciter à se taire.

\- Il n'y a pas de problème Mademoiselle, si vous savez jouer. Vous avez... ?

\- L'âge légal pour me trouver ici, mentit-elle en fixant Stirley. Et environ 1 000 berrys en poche.

\- Hé bien, c'est assez, nous ne parions que des petites sommes ici ! Asseyez-vous donc. Vous vous appelez ?

\- Lilith, répondit la demi-elfe en s'asseyant.

En voyant les regards méfiants, l'adolescente comprit qu'ils attendaient aussi un nom de famille. Elle posa sa bourse sur la table avant de continuer.

\- Evissow Lilith. Je suis venue avec mon frère, ajouta-t-elle en désignant vaguement de la main le bar. Nous ne sommes pas de l'île.

Les joueurs se détendirent, et se présentèrent à leur tour. Le vieil homme commença à distribuer les cartes, et engagea la conversation.

\- Etes-vous venus pour la foire ?

\- Pas vraiment. Nous espérions nous faire embaucher sur un navire marchand.

Lilith regarda discrètement sa main. Pas génial. Elle ne pourrait pas en tirer grand-chose, et mieux valait éviter de bluffer dès le début. Néanmoins un sourire s'inscrit sur son visage. Cela faisait assez longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas joué, et cela lui avait manqué.

Elle s'amuserait bien à plumer le dénommé Stirley, tiens. Et nooon, ce n'était absolument pas une basse vengeance. Pas du tout.

* * *

 **A dans deux semaines pour la suite !**

 **Une 'tite review ?**


	3. Arc I Chapitre 2

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Oh, y'en a des pressées de voir les retrouvailles X)  
**

 **Je sens que je me ferais tuer, dans pas longtemps... Il reste encore deux chapitre, si j'ai bien calculé, avant que Lilith ne rejoigne les Shirohiges X)**

 **Disclaimer : Seuls mes OCs m'appartiennent, le reste est à leur auteur respectif.**

 **Bêta : Phoenix Penna**

 **Réponse au Review anonyme : AuroreClove : Je suis vraiment heureuse que cette histoire et sa première partie te plaisent autant ! J'espère aussi que la suite te plaira autant !**

* * *

 **Arc 1**

 **Grand Line**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 2 : La bonne fortune**

 _Parce que parfois, il faut courir après_

 **.**

Iqbal suivit du regard Lilith qui s'approchait d'une table où l'on jouait, et il esquissa une grimace. Il espérait que sa petite sœur ne jouerait pas. Il ne craignait pas de perdre le peu d'argent qu'ils avaient. Elle gagnerait sûrement, il n'en doutait pas. Mais cela risquait de leur attirer des ennuis.

Surtout que le bar n'était pas seulement remplis de paisibles citoyens. Iqbal avait pu voir quelques épées, pistolets et autres armes appartenant à des marins. Même si la plupart ne les portait que pour dissuader, le Dampyr ne doutait pas que les marins savaient les manier.

La fumée ambiante le fit tousser. Néanmoins, elle était déjà moins important au niveau du bar que vers les tables. Il plaignait Lilith.

Le barman posa soudain devant lui la bière qu'Iqbal avait commandée. Quelques gouttes tombèrent sur le bois sombre et usé du comptoir, que le barman s'empressa de faire disparaître. Le Dampyr se retourna et le remercia d'un sourire, le dévisageant rapidement. L'homme d'âge mur, aux tempes grisonnantes, prit un verre sale dans l'évier et saisit de sa main libre un torchon, dévoilant sur son poignet gauche un tatouage d'ancre.

\- Vous êtes venus pour la foire ? Je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà vu, souffla le barman pour entamer la conversation.

Iqbal but une gorgée de sa boisson avant d'expliquer que c'était effectivement le cas.

\- Ma sœur et moi cherchons du travail sur un navire. Sauriez-vous m'indiquer des personnes auxquelles je pourrais m'adresser ?

\- Hé bien…

Le barman fouilla la pièce du regard tout en essuyant le verre. Il désigna ensuite quelques hommes qu'il savait être des capitaines de navires marchands, les voyant à la foire depuis des années.

\- Si vous voulez être embauché avec votre sœur, néanmoins, je vous conseillerai Irwin. Il est l'un des rares à accepter des femmes sur son bateau, à condition qu'elles savent se défendre et qu'elles ne jouent pas de leurs charmes.

Le barman désigna un homme un peu replet assis dans un coin de la salle, dont le visage était dissimulé par un chapeau rouge à large bord.

Iqbal le remercia pour les renseignements et paya sa consommation en laissant un pourboire. Il jeta un œil au capitaine que le barman lui avait indiqué et il ricana en imaginant sa petite sœur jouer de ses charmes presque inexistant. Petite et planche à pain, elle ne jouait pas encore dans la cour des grandes. Ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché de séduire un ou deux garçons. Il grimaça à ce souvenir et bu une gorgée de sa bière.

Il se leva ensuite, slaloma entre les tables et arriva à celle où se trouvait le dénommé Irwin. L'homme, affalé sur sa chaise, occupait ses doigts avec une fourchette, une assiette vide devant lui.

\- Excusez-moi, puis-je m'asseoir ?

L'homme releva d'un doigt son chapeau, dévoilant une peau brûlée par le soleil et deux yeux violets qui le fixèrent avec curiosité. Il dévisagea tranquillement Iqbal, puis l'invita d'un geste à se joindre à lui, se redressant légèrement sur son siège. Le Dampyr le remercia et Irwin fit signe que ce n'était rien.

Le blond commença à boire sa bière en silence, jetant un regard de temps à autre sur la table de poker. Il grimaça en voyant Lilith s'installer à la table et cela n'échappa pas au marin.

\- Vous n'aimez pas les femmes qui jouent ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

\- Je n'aime pas quand ma sœur joue, nuance. Les gens n'apprécient guère les femmes qui jouent bien et les plument.

La réplique tira un léger rire à Irwin. Ils observèrent quelques minutes les marins et l'adolescente jouer. Irwin rit à nouveau quand elle bluffa et gagna une manche avec une simple paire. Puis, il posa la question qui lui brûlaient les lèvres depuis que le gamin en face de lui avait appelé l'adolescente sa sœur.

\- C'est votre sœur ? Elle ne vous ressemble pas du tout.

\- Adoptive, répondit laconiquement Iqbal.

Il jeta un autre regard inquiet vers la table de jeu et soupira. Irwin l'examina un instant, puis lui demanda pourquoi le jeune homme était venu s'installer à sa table précisément, alors qu'il y avait de la place au bar.

\- Ma sœur et moi cherchons du travail. Le barman vous a indiqué comme étant l'un des seuls à accepter une femme à bord.

\- Quel âge avez-vous ?

\- J'ai vingt ans et ma sœur seize.

\- Encore un peu jeune pour prendre la mer, répliqua abruptement Irwin.

\- Lilith est montée pour la première fois sur un bateau à l'âge de dix ans, elle en sait plus que moi. Puis, certains mousses engagés sont plus jeunes qu'elle.

Irwin réfléchit, scrutant du regard la jeune fille en question. Il examina ses vêtements. Ils étaient assez ample pour ne pas gêner ses mouvements mais elle ne nageait pas non plus dedans. Puis, il aperçut la dague dépassant légèrement de sa botte. Elle avait en tout cas l'air d'avoir de la jugeote. Seuls les sots n'avaient pas de quoi se défendre sur eux.

\- Petit, votre sœur me paraît bien. Par contre, j'discuterai avec elle pour avoir une opinion définitive, conclut Irwin. Et avec toi aussi, que je sache qui j'engage.

\- Je suis prêt, sourit Iqbal en terminant sa bière.

\- Pourquoi vous voulez travailler sur un navire, exactement ?

\- On souhaite découvrir le monde. Nous n'avions pas envie de rester éternellement sur notre île.

\- Donc, les destinations vous importent peu ?

Iqbal acquiesça. Irwin discuta encore un peu, cherchant à le connaître et à découvrir ses compétences. Il tenta aussi d'en apprendre plus sur la jeune sœur du jeune homme.

Ce qu'il entendit le satisfit. Les deux jeunes gens n'avaient pas le mal de mer et semblaient à première vue assez polyvalents. Ils savaient aussi se défendre, ce qui était le minimum lorsqu'on travaillait sur les océans.

\- Très bien. Par contre, je dois rencontrer votre sœur avant de prendre toute décision. Rendez-vous demain au port, à 10 heures, sur le _Fortune_.

\- Je ferai passer le message à Lilith, acquiesça Iqbal.

Irwin lui tendit la main et le blond la serra, scellant ainsi leur accord. Ils restèrent encore cinq minutes à discuter de tout et de rien, avant que le capitaine ne parte pour rejoindre son bateau. Le Dampyr se leva peu après, rapportant son verre vide sur le comptoir, puis se dirigea vers la table de jeu, dans l'optique de récupérer Lilith avant que les ennuis n'arrivent.

\- Espèce de sale tricheuse !

Un homme se leva de la table pour saisir Lilith par le col de sa chemise. Visiblement, Iqbal n'avait pas été assez rapide. Il soupira alors que l'homme secouait l'adolescente pour vérifier qu'elle ne cachait pas de cartes. Les autres joueurs essayèrent de l'arrêter, sans doute en désaccord et pensant que Lilith n'avait pas triché.

En vain, puisque l'homme, un dénommé Stirley, s'apprêtait à défaire la chemise de Lilith pour confirmer ses dires. Malgré tout son sang-froid et la volonté d'éviter de faire du grabuge, Lilith ne put se résigner à le laisser faire.

Elle lui fila un coup de boule, lui faisant desserrer sa prise sur son haut, puis le frappa au niveau de l'entre-jambe.

Lilith aperçut son frère alors que son adversaire s'écroulait au sol et elle lui offrit un sourire désolé. Iqbal se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. La demi-elfe ramassa rapidement ses gains, prise d'un mauvais pressentiment, qui se manifesta sous la forme d'un homme qui leur chercha querelle pour avoir frappé Stirley. Iqbal l'assomma pour en être débarrassé, avant de se rendre compte que d'autres se levaient, sans doute du même équipage que Stirley.

\- J'suis désolée, Iqbal, c'était pas prévu, souffla Lilith avec un sourire crispé.

Ce fut leur première bagarre de bar.

Bien évidemment, les autorités locales furent alertées et Iqbal essaya de fuir en toute discrétion le bar avec Lilith lorsque des soldats débarquèrent. Seulement, une bouteille en verre assomma sa petite sœur et il se résolut à se faire arrêter en même temps qu'elle et la plupart des autres belligérants.

Les soldats mirent tout le monde au trou après avoir confisqué armes et possessions. Ils arguèrent que cela les calmerait et qu'ils verraient le reste demain. La prison était assez large pour que la dizaine de personnes à l'intérieur ne soit pas à l'étroit. Néanmoins, les murs suintaient l'humidité et de la mousse recouvrait une partie des murs et du sol argileux. L'odeur de renfermé les prenait à la gorge, accompagné d'un relent de sang et de moisissure.

Iqbal s'installa à côté de Lilith, dans les vapes. Il foudroya du regard leurs adversaires qui pouvaient encore être agressifs et chercha un moyen de sortir rapidement. A part crocheter la serrure de la grille, il ne voyait pas d'autres solutions pour partir avant demain matin. Ils devaient être au port un peu avant dix heures pour trouver le bon navire.

Bon sang, la prochaine fois, il empêcherait Lilith de jouer, coûte que coûte !

Iqbal sursauta quand Lilith se roula en boule contre sa cuisse et il lui caressa doucement les cheveux avant d'appuyer son dos contre le mur humide de la prison. Il réfléchirait à tout cela plus tard, une fois qu'il aurait dormi. Il réfléchissait mieux, à tête reposée.

Iqbal eut le droit à quelques heures de sommeil. Leurs belligérants avaient attendu qu'il dorme profondément avant de vouloir vérifier si Lilith avait bien des cartes sur elle ou pas. Une très mauvaise idée.

Le premier qui avait posé les mains sur Lilith l'avait réveillée. Elle n'avait pas bougé avant que la main de son adversaire n'arrive au niveau du premier bouton. Elle l'avait ensuite saisie rapidement et s'était retournée sur le sol. L'homme fut entraîné par le mouvement et se prit le mur. Certains de ses os craquèrent sinistrement, ce qui réveilla Iqbal en sursaut.

Il comprit tout de suite la situation et posa sa main sur l'adolescente avant de murmurer discrètement. Sa magie dissimula sans que personne ne le voit les pupilles et les veines argentées de Lilith. Dans la pénombre, cela ne se remarquait guère, mais le Dampyr ne voulait pas tenter le diable.

Lilith se releva prestement malgré un léger mal de crâne et son regard examina les autres hommes, pétrifiés par ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle vérifia le pouls de son adversaire, puis déclara :

\- Le premier qui tente à nouveau de me toucher, il finira dans le même état que votre copain. Il est assommé et a sans doute quelques os brisés, mais je suppose que ça ne vous tente pas, n'est-ce pas ?

La question était évidemment rhétorique et cela calma les autres. Iqbal soupira alors que des bruits de pas résonnaient de le couloir.

Chic, encore des ennuis…

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Trois soldats se présentèrent devant la grille qui fermait la cellule et ils examinèrent avec suspicion la pièce. Lilith dépoussiéra ses vêtements et expliqua avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse :

\- Il a essayé de me toucher pendant mon sommeil. Je n'ai fait que me défendre.

Les soldats plissèrent les yeux, puis l'un d'eux soupira.

\- Je vois… C'est vous, la rixe d'hier soir ?

Elle hocha la tête et le soldat en question ouvrit la porte de la cellule :

\- Le chef est réveillé et voulait commencer à faire la lumière sur cette affaire, ça tombe bien. Qui était avec vous ?

Lilith désigna Iqbal et le soldat les fit sortir, l'autre surveillant les prisonniers restants pour qu'ils ne tentent pas de s'échapper.

Ils furent menés dans une petite pièce aux murs gris, éclairée par de hautes fenêtres. Au milieu de la pièce, devant un bureau encombré de papiers, se trouvait un homme aux cheveux poivre et sel et au visage sévère. Il leva rapidement les yeux sur les deux arrivants, puis les somma de s'asseoir et de s'expliquer.

Lilith résuma la situation aussi clairement que possible et l'homme fut suspicieux.

\- Pourquoi vous ne les avez pas laissé vérifier ?

\- Les manches, passent encore, yoi, s'énerva Lilith. Mais vous vouliez vraiment que je me mette torse nu dans un bar rempli d'hommes ? On ne vous aurait alors pas signalé une rixe, mais un viol collectif, yoi !

Le commandant de la garnison renifla. Lilith sentit tout le mépris qu'il avait pour elle et eut envie de le frapper à cet instant. Il réagissait comme si elle aurait mérité de subir cet acte.

\- En même temps, une jeune femme qui sort la nuit, seule, dans les bars, c'est une invitation…

Il savait où il pouvait se la mettre, son _invitation_ ? Elle était libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait sans que cela ne doive inciter des dérapages pour autant !

\- Faites attention à vos propos, monsieur. J'étais avec ma petite sœur et si elle n'avait rien fait, ce serait moi qui me serait interposé, répliqua acerbement Iqbal.

\- Votre sœur ?

\- Adoptive, certes, mais ma petite sœur tout de même. Elle n'était pas seule.

Le commandant hésita un peu, mais décida que cela ferait trop mauvais effet d'enfermer une jeune femme qui n'avait cherché qu'à défendre son corps. Il leur redonna leur liberté et ils récupérèrent leurs possessions à l'entrée. Ils vérifièrent que rien n'avait disparu, ce qui fut le cas, à leur grand soulagement. Le commandant de la garnison avait beau être machiste, il était honnête et ses hommes aussi.

Ils se dépêchèrent de s'éloigner de la tour où se trouvait la prison. Lilith regarda l'heure sur sa montre à gousset quand Iqbal la lui demanda.

\- Il est sept heures du matin, répondit-elle.

\- Tant mieux, souffla le Dampyr. On a trois heures avant le rendez-vous qu'un capitaine nous a donné.

\- Tu as trouvé un employeur ? l'interrogea-t-elle joyeusement.

\- Potentiellement. Il veut parler avec toi avant de prendre une décision définitive.

Elle sourit, heureuse qu'ils aient peut-être trouvé un navire. Ils marchaient en direction du port, regardant la ville se réveiller doucement. Les boulangeries avaient ouvert, déversant dans les rues leur bonne odeur de pain chaud. Les boutiques ouvraient tandis que les tavernes jetaient les derniers poivrots dehors. En longeant le quartier des bouchers, ils aperçurent le sang coulant le long des pierres déjà rougies et Lilith eut un haut-le-cœur. Iqbal la traîna plus loin et elle respira soudain un peu mieux. Même les poissonneries ne lui furent pas aussi insupportables. Au contraire, elle plaisanta en racontant à son frère que cela lui rappelaient les vieilles chaussettes que Thatch laissait parfois traîner dans sa cabine.

Iqbal éclata de rire. Son rire s'éteignit néanmoins quand les cloches sonnèrent les trois quart d'heure. Il haussa un sourcil vers Lilith et elle vérifia à sa montre avant de pâlir.

\- Iqbal, j'ai oublié de remonter ma montre, elle n'est pas à l'heure...

Le Dampyr jura et ils se hâtèrent jusqu'au port. Ils passèrent devant une église et Iqbal paniqua en voyant qu'il était presque dix heures et eux vraiment pas présentables pour avoir à faire à leur possible futur patron.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fiche ! Il vaut mieux être à l'heure ! s'exclama Lilith avant de se mettre à courir.

Iqbal l'imita. Arrivés au port deux minutes plus tard, ils se dépêchèrent de trouver un bateau nommé _Fortune_ . Ils esquivèrent les marins qui déchargeaient ou chargeaient les navires, slalomèrent entre les tonneaux de vivres et les cordages au sol. Lilith finit par se prendre les pieds dans un rouleau de corde, s'attirant les foudres d'un marin. Elle se releva en s'excusant, avant de rattraper Iqbal.

L'odeur de la mer, un air chargé de sel et de promesses, était omniprésent et Lilith se sentait déjà chez elle malgré sa course.

Ce fut d'ailleurs elle qui repéra en premier le _Fortune_ , ses yeux fixés sur les différents bateaux. Il s'agissait d'une flûte, un navire équipé de trois mâts aux voiles carrées, même si pour l'instant, ces dernières étaient remontées. Il était plutôt large pour un navire, mais restait plus petit que celui de sa famille. Lilith sautillait presque sur place, fébrile.

Elle remonterait sur un bateau dans quelques minutes, quelques secondes. Elle ressentait déjà les roulis sous ses pieds et la rugosité des cordages sous ses doigts. Elle respirait déjà l'odeur du bois et du savon qui servait à laver le pont.

Les cloches sonnèrent dix heures pile quand Iqbal et elle se présentèrent à l'embarcadère. Un marin les aperçut et les autorisa à monter quand ils eurent exposé le motif de leur présence.

Le cœur de Lilith sembla exploser de bonheur quand elle mit un pied sur le pont. Ce n'était pas le Moby Dick, le bois était plus foncé et plus noueux, mais il y avait déjà un air de chez elle qui lui avait tant manqué sur Castarmir. Ses doigts errèrent sur le bastingage et ses yeux brillaient de joie tandis qu'on les menait à la cabine du capitaine.

La cabine semblait petit sous le bric-à-brac entassé dans la pièce. Lilith aperçut des objets de de toutes les mers alors qu'Irwin se levait pour les accueillir. Le regard de l'homme dériva sur les habits plein de terre et de poussière des deux jeunes gens et rit en comprenant où ils avaient passé la fin de la nuit.

\- Vous êtes bien les deux premiers que je vois sortir aussi frais du trou !

\- On n'avait que modérément bu, expliqua, gêné, Iqbal. On s'est retrouvé sans le vouloir dans une bagarre de bar.

\- Ah, pauvres jeunots ! Au moins, vous êtes à l'heure malgré tout. Asseyez-vous, que nous discutions à l'aise.

Irwin se renseigna le plus possible sur Lilith afin de se faire une idée de l'adolescente, puis posa aux deux des questions de connaissances. Effectivement, Lilith en savait plus que son frère que le fonctionnement d'un navire, mais Iqbal possédait un calme qu'elle n'avait pas. Ils se complétaient bien, finalement.

Le capitaine sortit alors de son tiroir deux paquets de feuilles et leur tendit.

\- Ceci est votre contrat. Il est légèrement différent entre vous deux, comme Lilith est une femme… Elle a d'autres avantages et contraintes que vous n'avez pas. Prenez le temps de lire et d'en discuter.

Les deux jeunes gens obéirent. Iqbal trouva son contrat tout à fait correct et le signa rapidement. Lilith, elle, resta dubitative sur l'alinéa qui concernait ses attributions. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée de devoir servir des gens si Irwin acceptait des passagers, mais elle devait avouer qu'au moins, elle dormirait dans un dortoir réservé aux femmes. Sans doute minuscule, mais c'était déjà plus que ce que d'autres capitaines étaient prêts à faire. Elle signa finalement et Irwin récupéra les deux contrats.

\- Bien, je vais vous présenter aux autres, désormais ! Bienvenue sur le _Fortune_ !

* * *

L'équipage avait fêté l'arrivée des deux nouveaux membres dans un bar proche du port. Iqbal avait interdit à Lilith de jouer et elle avait tant bien que mal accepté.

D'après le navigateur qu'ils avaient interrogé, la prochaine escale se ferait au royaume de Prodence et le voyage durerait deux bons mois, si aucune tempête ne les faisait trop dévier de leur route.

Lilith avait grimacé. Elle ne voulait pas engendrer une mésentente avec ses nouveaux collègues et resterait donc purement professionnelle avec eux. Pas de poker donc - Iqbal avait fait des menaces très explicites à ce sujet - et encore moins le partage d'une étreinte.

Iqbal lui avait expressément ordonné de ranger sa libido d'adolescente au placard. Sachant qu'elle attirait les ennuis comme du miel les mouches, il préférait réduire au maximum les risques.

Elle lui avait tiré la langue et lui avait répliqué la même chose, parce que ce n'était pas comme si Iqbal était pur et innocent. Loin de là. C'était d'abord sous son lit qu'elle avait trouvé des magazines cochons !

D'ailleurs, cela lui avait rappelé ce qu'elle avait trouvé dans la salle de bains de Thatch, quelques années auparavant. Elle ne pensait pas le commandant aussi… obsédé, mais elle se ferait un plaisir de le taquiner à ce sujet. Il fallait bien lui trouver un point faible !

Elle aperçut soudain au bar un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds en bataille. Elle le détailla et quelque chose la mit mal à l'aise avec lui, sans qu'elle ne sache trop pourquoi.

Elle prévint Iqbal qu'elle s'éloignait un peu et ce dernier lui rappela que le Fortune levait l'ancre à sept heures demain matin. Elle avait intérêt à être présente à six heures, la prévint il, ou il la ramènerait au bateau par le peau du cou. Elle lui tira la langue, répliquant qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de découcher.

Elle s'assit à côté du blond étrange et tenta d'entamer la discussion. Tout d'abord, il l'envoya sur les roses et elle grimaça rapidement. Puis, alors qu'il avait bu un verre ou deux de plus, elle réussit à briser la glace, tout en lui payant quelques bières supplémentaires.

Il fut bientôt enivré par l'alcool, quoique pas encore saoul, et Lilith finit par comprendre de ses élucubrations qu'il appartenait à la Marine et se trouvait en congés. Elle en profita pour récupérer des informations sur sa famille, même si elle dut les obtenir en jouant du peu de charme qu'elle avait.

Et au final, elle découcha, comme l'avait prédit Iqbal. Mais c'était pour la bonne cause !

Elle revint au navire vers cinq heures du matin, le mal de crâne la guettant et les jambes légèrement tremblantes. Elle remplit un baquet d'eau dessalée, mais impropre à la consommation, par un système propre au navire. Elle plongea sa tête dedans pour se réveiller, puis se lava sommairement pour effacer toutes traces de la nuit passée.

Au moins, maintenant, elle savait dans quelle zone du Shin Sekai se trouvait pour le moment sa famille.

* * *

 **A dans deux semaines pour la suite ! Et désolé de ne pas avoir posté au début de la semaine, j'ai eu quelques soucis à régler.  
**

 **Une 'tite review ?**


	4. Arc I Chapitre 3

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Bon, déjà, je m'excuse de l'énoooorme retard. Comme je l'ai dit sur mon profil, j'ai été plongé dans les préparatifs de mon installation et la canicule, dont je n'ai presque rien écris du mois d'août. Bref.**

 **Ensuite, entre les études de ma bêta et la mienne, je ne peux plus assurer une date de parution, mais j'essayerai d'updater tous les mois (hésitez pas à envoyer un pm pour me demander "Quand est-ce que le prochain chapitre sooort" histoire de me mettre un coup de pied au cul X)  
**

 **Disclaimer : Seuls mes OCs m'appartiennent, le reste est à leur auteur respectif.**

 **Bêta : Phoenix Penna**

* * *

 **Arc 1**

 **Grand Line**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 3 : L'île Gyojin**

 _Et le vent de la poisse tourne enfin_

 **.**

Lilith fut la première à mettre pied à terre, son sac sur le dos. Depuis six mois, Iqbal et elle avaient changé trois fois d'équipage, pour au final atterrir aujourd'hui sur l'île préférée de la jeune femme. Ils étaient arrivés sur l'île Gyojin la veille au soir et ils pouvaient descendre seulement aujourd'hui, après avoir récupéré leur paie.

\- Iqbal, bouge tes fesses ! cria-t-elle à l'attention du Dampyr, encore sur le pont du brigantin qui les avait amenés ici.

\- J'arrive ! répliqua-t-il.

Elle tapa du pied sur le sol, les yeux rivés sur son frère qui discutait avec le capitaine du _Belle Etoile_. Elle eut un petit sourire en se souvenant de la difficulté qu'ils avaient eu pour convaincre le jeune capitaine de trente ans de les engager. Il avait eu peur qu'une adolescente ne fiche le bordel chez ses hommes. Heureusement, ils avaient réussi à le convaincre et ils avaient pu arriver jusque sur l'île des Hommes-Poissons.

Lilith avait finalement compris que c'était le moyen le plus simple de retrouver sa famille. En quatre mois, le Moby Dick avait changé tellement de fois de localisation que la demi-elfe avait perdu un peu espoir de retrouver rapidement les siens. Elle s'était ensuite souvenue qu'il y avait souvent des divisions envoyés sur l'île et, après en avoir discuté avec Iqbal, en avait conclu que rester ici et attendre le passage d'une division était une bonne solution.

\- C'est bon, on peut y aller, grommela Iqbal en s'arrêtant à ses côtés. Bon sang, tu es aussi excitée qu'une puce ! Je peux savoir pourquoi, au moins ? C'est une île comme une autre…

Lilith sourit doucement avant de passer un bras sous celui du blond. Elle lui avait raconté son amitié avec la princesse Shirahoshi et ses frères, mais il avait dû oublier, depuis le temps.

\- J'espère pouvoir revoir Shiraoshi, Fukaboshi, Manboshi et Ryuboshi. Ils ont dû vraiment grandir, depuis le temps !

\- Tu sais, on ne rencontre pas les princes en claquant des doigts, fit remarquer Iqbal. Tu…

\- Oh, tais-toi donc et admire ! répliqua-t-elle.

Le Dampyr préféra ne pas continuer et appliqua le conseil de sa sœur. Il fut bien vite sous le charme presque magique de l'endroit. Tout d'abord, il était surpris que la lumière puisse filtrer aussi loin sous la mer, illuminant les maisons colorées de l'île. D'ailleurs, Iqbal avait du mal avec la multitude de nuances qui agressaient presque sa rétine. Il avait plutôt l'habitude des camaïeux de bleu de la mer et de vert de la forêt de Castarmir et non pas du jaune, du rose ou du rouge vif des coraux et des murs.

\- Où on va ? demanda-t-il en clignant des yeux.

\- Je cherche une auberge où nous pourrons nous installer, répondit Lilith. Nous sommes dans la ville portuaire de Corail Hill, donc ça ne devrait pas être difficile.

Elle gardait la tête levée pour lire le nom des boutiques, ignorant les étals qui dévoilaient des bijoux faits de coquillage, des perles brillantes et des pâtisseries odorantes. Elle avait néanmoins du mal à résister aux odeurs alléchantes et elle craqua devant un vendeur de rue de takoyakis. Iqbal ricana alors qu'elle mangeait ses beignets, n'ayant même pas besoin de la taquiner pour que les joues de la demi-elfe deviennent rouges.

\- Ben quoi, j'avais faim, tenta-t-elle de se justifier.

Il n'en rit que plus et elle le frappa doucement à l'épaule, gênée. Elle finit par le bouder et ne lui céda pas la moindre miette de son encas. Il ne fut pas vexé et lui désigna même un établissement à un croisement de rue dont l'entrée était surplombée par un arc en fer-à-cheval.

\- Tiens, le Café des Sirènes. Peut-être pourrions-nous entrer et y rester un peu ? Nous trouverons sans doute quelqu'un d'ici pour nous informer.

\- Et tu pourras admirer de tout ton soûl de belles sirènes, hein, avoue ? lui demanda-t-elle en lui donnant un léger coup de coude, les yeux rieurs.

Il rougit violemment et lui tira la langue, avant de grommeler indistinctement. Lilith rit et, tirant Iqbal par le bras, se dirigea vers l'entrée du café, entourée de lourds voilages roses. Elle passa la tête à l'intérieur et fut accueillie par une sirène souriante à la peau foncée et aux longs cheveux noirs frisés, dont la queue était orange.

\- Bienvenue au Café des sirènes ! Je suis Adele ! Suivez-moi, je vais vous trouvez une table.

Lilith donna un coup de coude à son frère quand celui-ci lorgna un peu trop sur la poitrine développée de la sirène.

\- Un peu de tenue, Iqbal ! Ce n'est pas parce que leur tenue est minimaliste que tu dois te comporter comme un rustre ! lui souffla-t-elle.

Il baissa la tête, penaud, et lui adressa un petit sourire crispé. Elle leva simplement les yeux au ciel avant d'emboîter le pas à la sirène, slalomant entre les tables occupées. Le café était bien rempli pour un matin et les clients se divisaient entre Hommes-Poissons et marins humains. Lilith nota néanmoins que la séparation était claire et nette, alors que les deux races se jetaient des regards méfiants.

Les relations entre les deux espèces ne s'étaient visiblement toujours pas améliorées, songea-t-elle en s'asseyant à la table que lui désignait Adele, avant de prendre un des menus qu'elle lui tendait.

\- Merci, fit Lilith en adressant un sourire à la sirène.

\- Une de mes collègues viendra prendre votre commande, sourit la sirène en retour avant de s'en aller.

Lilith soupira en voyant que le regard de son frère errait sur les sirènes qui allaient et venaient entre les tables. Mais elle devait avouer qu'au moins, il ne tentait pas de toucher ces pauvres demoiselles, ni ne les fixait comme un chien le ferait avec des bouts de viande. Ce n'était pas le cas de certains marins et elle voyait bien que les Hommes-Poissons présents détestaient cela.

L'un des marins - sans doute un pirate, vu les deux os entrecroisés tatoué sur son épaule gauche - arrêta même une sirène aux cheveux roux et l'obligea à s'asseoir sur ses genoux avec un rire gras. Lilith vit les Hommes-Poissons prêt à intervenir et se leva.

\- Lilith, ne…

Iqbal n'eut même pas le temps de retenir sa sœur qu'elle partait au secours de la sirène. Le Dampyr souffla, bien qu'il s'apprêtait à faire la même chose. La demi-elfe s'approcha du marin en question, le sang bouillonnant. Elle détestait quand les hommes se comportaient mal avec une femme, quelque soit la race. Le machisme la mettait en rage.

L'homme paraissait pourtant avenant au premier regard. Il était jeune, ni laid ni beau, avec de courts cheveux noirs. Néanmoins, il se comportait avec la sirène comme si elle était un objet qui lui appartenait et ses camarades autour de la table l'encourageaient. Il s'apprêtait à voler un baiser à la jeune femme réticente quand Lilith tapa dans un des pieds de sa chaise pour attirer son attention. Il se tourna vers elle, ennuyé, mais une lueur s'alluma dans ses yeux bruns lorsqu'il la détailla.

\- Que puis-je pour toi, belle inconnue ? lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire aguicheur, relâchant un peu sa prise sur les hanches de la sirène

\- Que tu relâches la sirène serait un bon début, à moins que tu ne veuilles que ces Hommes-Poissons ne t'écharpent, yoi. Si en plus tu pouvais lui faire des excuses, ce serait merveilleux, yoi.

\- Mais bien sûr, ma belle !

Lilith sentit le coup fourré arriver alors que l'homme la déshabillait du regard. Un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale et elle se demanda pourquoi elle était intervenue, en fait. Ah oui, elle avait encore agi avant de réfléchir.

\- Si tu veux bien prendre sa place… ajouta l'homme, avant de rire.

\- Il est hors de question que tu touches ma sœur, répliqua Iqbal en se mettant devant Lilith. Et pense à ta vie, plutôt que de rire. Pour le moment, seul le fait que Lilith essaye de régler pacifiquement cette histoire retient les clients du café de défendre la serveuse avec violence.

L'homme faillit répliquer avant qu'enfin, la colère provenant des Hommes-Poissons ne lui parvienne. Il déglutit et relâcha la serveuse en s'excusant, terrifié. Il déposa l'argent qu'il devait sur la table avant de sortir à grandes enjambées, mais personne ne le prévint quand un Homme-Poisson se leva de sa table pour le suivre.

Iqbal ramena Lilith à leur table malgré ses protestations et lui claqua l'arrière du crâne.

\- Bon sang, tu attires déjà les ennuis, pas la peine de les chercher ! Tu étais vraiment obligée d'intervenir ?

\- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en baissant la tête. Je n'ai pas réfléchi.

\- Fais attention, merde, je ne serai pas toujours derrière toi pour couvrir tes arrières, souffla-t-il.

Lilith grimaça avant de réitérer ses excuses, qu'Iqbal accepta. La serveuse qu'ils venaient d'aider s'approcha de leur table et s'inclina légèrement.

\- Je vous remercie pour votre aide.

\- Ce n'était rien, répondit Iqbal avec un doux sourire. Puis ma sœur a agi instinctivement, elle déteste ce genre de personne.

\- Et au pire, les autres clients seraient intervenus. Vous n'avez pas à nous remercier, mademoiselle, ajouta Lilith avec un doux sourire.

La sirène lui retourna son sourire et prit un air rêveur.

\- Ah, si tous les humains pouvaient être aussi gentils… Plus de personnes aideraient les princes à récolter les signatures pour que nous puissions participer à la Rêverie et accomplir le souhait de notre défunte reine.

Lilith pâlit à ces mots et elle demanda d'une voix tremblante :

\- Sa Majesté Otohime est décédée ? Comment est-ce possible ?

\- Vous connaissiez notre reine ? s'étonna la sirène.

Elle pencha la tête lorsqu'elle remarqua la tristesse de l'adolescente. Elle soupira, puis ajouta :

\- Je termine mon service à midi, je répondrais à vos questions à ce moment-là. Vous devrez néanmoins attendre une petite heure, cela ne vous dérange pas, j'espère ?

Iqbal fit signe que non et la remercia, avant de poser sa main sur celle de Lilith. La sirène s'éloigna et le Dampyr se pencha vers sa sœur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Lilith se réfugia contre le torse de son frère, choquée par la nouvelle. Elle avait toujours apprécié la reine Otohime et apprendre sa mort ainsi lui faisait mal. Elle n'imaginait même pas la douleur qu'avaient dû ressentir ses amis les princes et la princesse. Elle étouffa un sanglot et Iqbal passa ses bras autour d'elle. Ce n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour réconforter Lilith, mais les Hommes-Poissons avaient cessé de les fixer avec méfiance et les marins ne se risqueraient pas à les déranger.

Il caressa ses cheveux quelques minutes et libéra sa sœur quand celle-ci se redressa. Ses yeux étaient un peu rouge, mais elle n'avait pas pleuré. Une sirène était venue entre-temps prendre leur commande et Iqbal avait répondu à la place de Lilith. Ils furent servis peu après et attendirent avec impatience la fin du service de la sirène aux cheveux roux, dont ils ne connaissaient toujours pas le nom.

La sirène en question s'installa à leur table tout de suite après la fin de son service et se présenta.

\- Je m'appelle Lulis.

\- Je suis Iqbal et voici ma petite sœur Lilith, lui répondit le Dampyr. Pourriez-vous nous résumer les événements de ces six dernières années ?

La sirène acquiesça et raconta l'assassinat de la reine Otohime, causé par un humain. Puis elle expliqua que les signatures pour la Rêverie avaient brûlés et que personne ne voulait signer à nouveau. Enfin, elle termina en relatant les attaques répétées sur la princesse Shiraoshi par un certain Van der Decken, qui avait obligé le roi à enfermer sa petite dernière dans une tour du Palais.

\- Les Shirohige ne sont pas intervenus ? Je sais que votre île est sous leur protection, ajouta Iqbal en voyant le regard soudain méfiant de la sirène.

\- Il leur glissait toujours entre les doigts et le roi Neptune a fini par déclarer qu'il s'en occupait, que c'était une question d'honneur. Et ils n'étaient pas là pour la reine, répondit-elle d'une voix triste.

\- Où… Où est la tombe de la reine ? demanda tout doucement Lilith.

La sirène hésita un peu avant de lui répondre qu'elle devait aller vers la Forêt Marine pour cela. Lilith la remercia, avant d'échanger un regard avec Iqbal.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me le demander, poussin, on ira, la rassura-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Lilith laissa passer le surnom, trop remuée pour s'en fâcher. Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes avec la sirène avant de payer et de partir.

Ils se perdirent plusieurs fois avant d'arriver au bon endroit et Iqbal eut la gorge serrée en voyant l'immense monument d'un blanc étincelant qu'était la tombe de la reine, entouré de coraux aux couleurs pastels que parcouraient une multitude de poissons brillants de mille couleurs. Il resta en arrière alors que Lilith s'avançait pour s'agenouiller devant le monument. Il eut un sourire triste en voyant le nombre de gerbes de fleurs présents au pied de la tombe. La reine semblait avoir été très aimée de ses sujets.

Il écouta avec un pincement au cœur Lilith parler à ce qui n'était qu'un monument, mais il comprit qu'elle en avait besoin pour faire son deuil. Elle avait espéré revoir la reine et une telle nouvelle lui avait fait mal. Une fois qu'elle se tut, elle se recueillit encore quelques minutes avant de se relever.

\- On peut y aller, Iqbal.

Le Dampyr la prit dans ses bras lorsqu'il vit son air perdu et caressa doucement ses cheveux. Il sentit sa colère et soupira.

\- Le responsable est déjà mort, Lilith. On ne peut changer le passé, nous ne pouvons qu'avancer.

\- Je sais, souffla-t-elle. Mais ça fait mal. Elle ne méritait pas ça. Elle était trop douce pour autant de violence.

Ils restèrent encore un moment enlacés, Iqbal réconfortant la jeune fille par sa présence. Puis le Dampyr la relâcha.

\- On devrait partir, maintenant.

La demi-elfe acquiesça et lui emboîta le pas mécaniquement, ses pensées dirigées vers la famille royale. Elle ne voulait même pas imaginer la douleur et la colère des trois princes et de leur sœur. Et elle doutait de pouvoir leur rendre visite, puisqu'il n'y avait pas son père pour l'introduire au Palais, cette fois.

Elle ferma les yeux. Sa famille lui manquait et elle attendait avec impatience de tous les retrouver. Elle buta soudain contre le dos d'Iqbal qui s'était brutalement arrêté. Elle souleva ses paupières et maugréa que son frère était trop grand, tout en massant son nez douloureux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle s'apprêtait à se décaler quand Iqbal la retint par le bras et lui ordonna à voix basse de rester derrière lui. Elle obéit de mauvaise grâce, sachant qu'il ne le lui aurait pas demandé sans une bonne raison.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites près de la tombe de la reine, humain ? cracha une personne, sans doute un Homme-Poisson.

\- Rien de répréhensible, rétorqua Iqbal.

Lilith fut tentée d'outrepasser l'ordre du Dampyr, mais ce serait chercher les ennuis.

\- Allons, allons, ne soyez pas agressif, manbo ! A moins que vous n'ayez quelque chose à cacher.

Mais cette voix, elle lui semblait familière, quoi que plus grave que dans ses souvenirs… Elle se décala et un immense sourire illumina son visage lorsqu'elle reconnut l'homme entouré par des membres de la garde royale.

\- Manboshi ! s'exclama-t-elle, avant de faire un pas.

Les gardes pointèrent l'extrémité de leur lance vers elle, avant que le prince ne la reconnaisse à son tour.

\- Lilith ? C'est bien toi ?

\- Vous la connaissez, prince ? s'étonna l'un des gardes.

\- C'était une enfant sous la protection des Shirohiges, il y a quelques années, répondit le prince en souriant. Et une amie.

Lilith n'attendit pas que les soldats baissent leur lance pour rejoindre son ami qui avait bien grandi, la dépassant largement.

\- Vous avez tous décidé de me donner un complexe d'infériorité, ou quoi ? plaisanta-t-elle avant de le serrer contre elle. Bon sang, tu m'as manqué, Manboshi. Toutes ces années perdues…

L'Homme-Poisson posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Il se souvenait bien de la petite fille avec laquelle ses frères et lui avaient sympathisé étant petits, et il espérait qu'elle n'ait pas trop changé.

\- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, Lilith. Et qui est ton ami ?

La demi-elfe se tourna vers Iqbal et lui fit signe d'approcher, se détachant du prince.

\- Manboshi, je te présente mon frère adoptif Iqbal. Iqbal, voici le prince Manboshi.

Le Dampyr s'inclina profondément avant de se relever, se déclarant enchanté de le rencontrer enfin.

\- Lilith m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Enfin, je crois, répondit-il avec un sourire taquin.

Il rit quand celle-ci essaya de le frapper pour se venger, le rouge aux joues. Le prince éclata de rire et les invita au Palais, malgré les protestations de ses gardes.

\- Sa visite fera plaisir à ma sœur, manbo, répondit-il pour clore le sujet.

Étonnement aux yeux du Dampyr, cela suffit pour calmer les gardes, même s'ils restaient méfiants. Le prince expliqua ensuite à Lilith qu'il venait voir sa mère et si cela la dérangeait de rester encore un peu. Elle eut un sourire triste, avant de nier d'un geste de tête.

\- Je suis toujours là pour mes amis, Manboshi. Et je suis vraiment désolée pour ta mère. Elle ne méritait pas ce qu'il lui est arrivé.

\- Alors il faut honorer sa mémoire et continuer ses rêves pour que sa mort ne soit pas vaine, répondit doucement le prince.

Elle fit demi-tour pour accompagner son ami sur la tombe de sa mère et Iqbal resta à nouveau en retrait. Il aurait pu se sentir mis à l'écart, mais les princes n'étaient que des amis et lui, il était le frère de Lilith. Il n'avait pas à être jaloux.

Il prit par l'épaule Lilith quand le prince eut terminé de se recueillir, en soutient silencieux. Lilith mit sa main sur la sienne en retour et lui adressa un sourire.

\- Merci.

Ce simple mot suffit pour qu'ils se comprennent et Iqbal lui adressa aussi un sourire.

\- Ce n'est rien, poussin. Je suis toujours présent pour ma petite sœur.

\- Lilith, Iqbal, vous venez, manbo ?

\- On arrive, prince Manboshi, répondirent-il en même temps avant de le suivre.

Lilith se sentait heureuse. Elle retrouvait petit à petit ce qui lui était cher. La mer, ses amis… Il ne restait plus que sa famille désormais et cela ne tarderait plus.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous à plu et à bientôt j'espère !  
**

 **Une 'tite review ?**


	5. Arc I Chapitre 4

**Qu'est-ce donc ? Un canard ivre ? Un poisson volant ?  
**

 **Non, c'est bien le chapitre suivant des Tribulations !**

 **Je tiens tout d'abords à m'excuser du rythme épisodique des parutions, mais j'ai eu peu de temps pour écrire et des ennuis de santé (rien de grave, je vous le promets, mais je devais éviter le stress).**

 **Bref.**

 **Mon cerveau en a d'ailleurs profiter pour me présenter une nouvelle version des événements à venir qui me plaît bien plus. Autant prévenir, mon côté sadique est énormément ressorti. Mouéhéhé**

 ***va se réfugier chez sa bêta pour éviter les meurtres***

 **Disclaimer : Seuls mes OCs m'appartiennent, le reste est à leur auteur respectif.**

 **Bêta : Phoenix Penna**

 **RAR anonymes :**

Guest : J'espère que cela continuera à te plaire et je suis vraiment heureuse d'être assez claire pour que tu ne ressente pas le besoin de lire la première histoire !

inou : Oh, il y en aura un, je crois que c'est dans le chapitre sept *cherche ses notes dans le cours d'allemand* Pardon, le huit ! Je suis heureuse que cette histoire te plaise en tout cas !

lucariu : Your whish was heard ! X)

* * *

 **Arc 1**

 **Grand Line**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 4 : Retrouvailles**

 _Ou comment passer très vite du rêve à la réalité_

 **.**

Iqbal se rendait à la Tour Coquillage sans se presser. Il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise dans le palais, même s'il appréciait le style tout à fait magnifique des bâtisses faites de coraux multicolores et de hauts murs de la couleur de l'eau. Néanmoins, les gardes le regardaient avec suspicion quand il marchait dans les couloirs. Il ne venait donc que chercher Lilith, préférant loger en ville la plupart du temps depuis leur arrivée il y avait deux mois. Sa petite sœur n'avait pas ce problème, sans doute parce que certains soldats se souvenaient d'elle. Du coup, elle restait volontiers au palais durant la nuit, discutant avec les princes et parfois la princesse.

La demi-elfe avait eu du mal à accepter que Shiraoshi soit constamment enfermée, mais lorsqu'elle avait vu une arme se planter dans le bois de la porte de la tour, elle avait déglutit avant d'avouer que c'était sans doute la meilleure façon de protéger sa jeune amie.

Le Dampyr se renfrogna en arrivant près des gardes qui gardaient l'accès à la tour. Il savait qu'il serait sans doute accueilli comme un chien dans un jeu de quille et il n'appréciait pas vraiment. Enfin bon, tant que Lilith souriait, il pourrait le supporter. D'ailleurs, nul doute qu'elle serait extrêmement joyeuse à la nouvelle qu'il lui annoncerait. Lui-même était particulièrement enchanté. Peut-être même le savait-elle déjà. Mais bon sang, que d'efforts devait-il faire pour paraître le plus neutre possible !

\- Je viens chercher Lilith, déclara-t-il en s'approchant.

\- Elle devrait sortir dans quelques instants, la fin de son entrevue est proche, l'informa un des soldats

Il eut raison, puisqu'Iqbal n'attendit presque pas avant que Lilith ne sorte rapidement, la porte claquant sinistrement. Elle sourit en le voyant et il glissa son bras en-dessous du sien, avant de la mener dans les couloirs du palais.

\- Alors, comment va la princesse ? lui demanda-t-il plus par politesse que par réel intérêt.

\- On a discuté de tout et de rien, commenta simplement sa petite sœur sans détailler.

Iqbal n'insista pas plus et changea de sujet, venant à la raison qui l'avait poussé à venir la chercher alors qu'il la laissait faire ce qu'elle voulait d'habitude.

\- J'ai un moyen rapide de retrouver Oyaji.

Lilith sourit largement, comme il s'y attendait. Néanmoins, la malice qu'il lisait dans ses yeux n'était pas prévue. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore dit pour l'amuser à ce point ?

\- Oh, c'est Oyaji maintenant, plus Shirohige-san ?

Le Dampyr rougit et lui tira la langue pour s'épargner la peine de répondre. Sa petite sœur rit doucement, avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour lui tapoter la tête.

\- Comme c'est mignon ! le taquina-t-elle.

\- Tais-toi ! C'est de ta faute aussi, à toujours l'appeler ainsi, j'ai pris le pli sans m'en rendre compte !

\- Et de mauvaise foi en plus, ajouta-t-elle.

Il lui adressa un regard noir qui ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid. Au contraire, elle sourit avec amusement en reprenant leur route, lui pinçant les joues comme à un enfant au passage.

\- Allez, sois pas grognon, je te taquine simplement, mon frangin adoré.

\- Tu te payes ma tête, oui, grogna-t-il.

Lilith éclata de rire en tournoyant sur elle-même, toujours aussi pleine de vie et d'énergie. Iqbal soupira simplement, préférant voir sa petite sœur ainsi plutôt qu'en colère et blessée comme après ce qu'elle avait considéré comme son abandon par sa famille. Il se souvenait encore de toute sa fureur et de sa rage qu'elle avait tenté d'amenuiser en s'entraînant. Son sang d'elfe la poussait à la violence bien plus souvent que l'adolescente ne le voudrait, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Ce n'était pas de son ressort, mais de celui de la génétique.

\- Et donc, tu disais ? lui demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers lui, marchant à reculons.

Cette fois-ci, il ne put contenir toute sa fébrilité et sa joie qui illuminèrent son visage alors qu'il souriait, excité comme une puce. Ils avaient attendu ici qu'une division accoste, mais il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il s'agirait de celle-ci du premier coup.

\- La première division est sur l'île !

Lilith resta un instant bouche bée, s'arrêtant brusquement alors que son cerveau analysait l'annonce de son aîné. Ses yeux brillèrent de quelques larmes de joie alors qu'elle soufflait, à la fois éberluée et pleine d'espoir :

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Tu sais bien que je ne te mentirais jamais sur quelque chose d'aussi important, Lilith, souffla-t-il.

Elle lui sauta au cou en poussant un cri de joie, lui offrant un câlin avant de redescendre et de le prendre par la main, le pressant pour qu'ils descendent au port. Il sourit simplement avant de la suivre. La demi-elfe réussit à marcher jusqu'à la sortie du palais, se retenant de courir comme une dératée dans les couloirs. Marco, elle allait enfin pouvoir revoir Marco. Son cœur battait à mille à l'heure, semblant vouloir sortir de sa poitrine alors que l'excitation la gagnait. Elle songea à peine qu'elle ne sentait pas sa présence, qu'elle ne ressentait pas le lien entre eux.

Ses paumes devenaient moites alors qu'ils prenait le bus à bulle, vide à cette heure. Assise sur les sièges dans la bulle sur le dos de l'énorme poisson qui servait à la fois de chauffeur et de moyen de transport, elle se demandait comment ses retrouvailles avec son grand frère se passeraient. Est-ce qu'il serait surpris ? Imperturbable ? Heureux, indéniablement. Elle n'en doutait pas.

Elle se releva, incapable de rester en place au final, puis trépigna d'impatience en faisant des aller-retours dans l'espace réduit. Iqbal était moins nerveux, mais il appréhendait tout de même cette rencontre. Il espérait que Marco accepterait qu'il reste avec Lilith. Après tout, si sa cadette avait sans doute déjà une place dans l'équipage, lui n'en avait sûrement pas. Mais il ne voulait pas rester seul, il ne voulait pas que la demi-elfe parte sans lui. Alors mentalement, il dressait tous ses arguments potentiels pour convaincre le commandant.

Le temps sembla s'écouler au ralenti jusqu'à ce que le bus arrive à l'arrêt "Corails Hill". Lilith sauta presque dehors et prit la direction du port en courant, slalomant entre les passants avec aisance. Même les odeurs délicieuses de nourriture ne purent l'arrêter. Iqbal la suivit avec plus ou moins de mal, la petite adolescente disparaissant épisodiquement dans la foule. Néanmoins, en arrivant au port, il la repéra vite. Après tout, il n'y avait qu'un seul énorme bateau amarré aux quais et autant le Jolly Roger que la proue en forme de tête de baleine indiquaient qu'il s'agissait du navire d'une division de Shirohige.

Il revint à la hauteur de Lilith quand celle-ci ralentit en arrivant près de la planche posée entre le quai et le bâtiment naval. Sans doute avait-elle peur, comme lui dont le cœur se serrait sous son angoisse. Il posa sa main sur son épaule pour la rassurer. Ils étaient si près, si proches… Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher.

Lilith observa le navire avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Elle n'avait pas le souvenir que les petits Moby Dick étaient aussi grands, avec leur proue noire. Elle entendait d'ici les rires qui lui rappelaient les journées joyeuses avec sa famille et ses yeux furent attirés par le grand mât. Elle repensa à sa chambre dans une des vigies, les nuits avec Izou et les vols avec Marco. Elle avait envie de rire, enivrée par sa joie trop grande pour son petit corps.

Une silhouette se découpa sur le bois clair du ponton et ils levèrent les yeux. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir que la personne à qui appartenait l'ombre les rejoignait et les prit par le bras, les menant rapidement derrière un empilement de caisses destinées à être chargées. Lilith vacilla un instant lorsqu'elle se défit de la prise, avant de sauter au cou du nouveau venu pour le serrer entre ses bras alors qu'Iqbal fronçait les sourcils

\- Marco, chuchota-t-elle d'une voix pleine d'émotions.

Elle inspira son odeur à la fois si familière et rassurante qui n'avait pas changé en cinq ans, avant d'éclater d'un rire joyeux. Elle voulut alors lui communiquer tout son bonheur par leur lien. Elle tressaillit en le sentant bloqué par Marco, puis défit sa prise pour reculer d'un pas, prenant le temps de regarder plus attentivement son frère. Ce qui la frappa, ce fut l'air blasé, presque fatigué qu'il arborait, souligné par une barbe de quelques jours. Ses yeux bleus restaient de glace alors que de lourdes cernes s'étaient creusées dessous. Les mains dans les poches, il ne semblait vraiment pas ravi de sa présence et soudain, son assurance vacilla.

\- Marco… ?

Lilith recula à nouveau en déglutissant, ayant peur de comprendre. Non. Non, il était son frère, il ne pouvait pas ne plus l'aimer ! Le lien… Le lien avait dû simplement s'abîmer puisqu'elle n'avait plus de démon en elle et, même si cela la chagrinait un peu, elle saurait faire avec. Mais elle ne supporterait pas que le blond la déteste.

\- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, Lilith, yoi, lâcha froidement le commandant.

Le ton gela son cœur et Iqbal posa une main sur l'épaule de la demi-elfe qui se décomposait, tout en fusillant l'adulte du regard. N'avait-il donc aucune pitié ? Si l'équipage ne voulait plus de Lilith, ne pouvait-il pas prendre des gants pour le lui annoncer? Où était donc passé l'homme si attentionné envers sa petite sœur ?

\- Mais c'est le Moby Dick, chez moi… souffla la plus jeune avec moins d'aplomb qu'elle n'aurait voulu.

Elle était perdue, déboussolée. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait prévu. Comment les choses avaient-elles pu tourner ainsi ? Oyaji… Oyaji lui avait toujours dit qu'elle faisait parti de la famille… Et Marco dans la lettre qu'il avait laissé pour elle n'avait jamais sous-entendu qu'elle ne serait plus la bienvenue !

\- Le bateau n'est plus ton foyer, yoi. Rentre à Castarmir, il n'y a rien pour toi dans ma famille.

Chaque mot la blessait comme un coup de poignard dans la poitrine. Elle hoqueta, cherchant de l'air en tremblant alors que des larmes perlaient au bord de ses yeux écarquillés sous le choc. Iqbal l'enserra dans ses bras, l'empêchant de s'effondrer au sol et se retenant de se jeter sur le blond pour lui faire payer le mal qu'il faisait à la plus jeune. Mais il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance, alors il ne pouvait que soutenir Lilith.

\- Marco… Je… Putain, je suis liée à toi, tu peux pas me faire ça, onii-san ! bredouilla-t-elle à travers ses larmes.

\- Tu l'étais, trancha-t-il en sortant ses mains de ses poches. Cela fait toute la différence, yoi.

\- Tu mens ! cria-t-elle. Tu mens… Je peux encore me transformer en phénix…

Marco la fixa un instant, son regard toujours aussi froid, avant de sortir le poignard à sa ceinture et d'érafler le visage de la demi-elfe. Une fine ligne marqua sa joue, avant que du sang ne s'en écoule sans pour autant que la blessure se soigne d'elle-même.

\- Je suppose que cela te suffit comme réponse, yoi. La magie peut imiter beaucoup de choses, mais pas la régénération du phénix.

L'adulte se détourna alors que les jambes de Lilith se dérobaient sous elle. Elle tomba à quatre pattes au sol malgré la prise du Dampyr qui fut obligé de la suivre. Tous ses rêves venaient de s'effondrer. Elle n'avait plus qu'Iqbal. Elle n'avait plus qu'un frère. Plus de père, de mère, de sœurs, d'autres frères.

Ses larmes tombèrent sur le sol dallé à grosses gouttes, accompagnées de perles de sang, marbrant la pierre de taches plus foncées. Une de ses mains vint se crisper au niveau de son cœur qui se serrait à lui en faire mal. Mais cela restait moins douloureux que ce qu'elle voyait comme une trahison. Elle ne comprenait pas. Comment Marco pouvait la renvoyer aussi froidement ?

Elle releva la tête, reniflant avant de crier, pleine de colère et de ressentiment :

\- Tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble, ça ne compte pas, n'est-ce pas, yoi ?

Marco s'arrêta, mais ne se retourna pas, rangeant ses mains dans ses poches. Iqbal murmura à l'oreille de Lilith qu'elle ne devait pas insister, qu'elle se ferait encore plus mal ainsi. Mais la demi-elfe ne l'écouta pas.

\- Alors dis-le, yoi. Dis-le moi en face, lâche ! Dis-moi que je ne suis plus ta petite sœur, yoi ! exigea-t-elle d'une voix aussi meurtrie que son cœur.

\- Arrête ton cinéma avant d'attirer du monde, yoi, répliqua le commandant après un instant de silence sans les regarder.

Il reprit sa route sans rien ajouter et Lilith se recroquevilla sur elle-même, incapable de lutter plus longtemps contre sa détresse. Elle n'avait plus la force d'interpeler à nouveau le pirate, de l'obliger à s'expliquer. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur chutait, chutait, chutait dans une abîme profonde et obscure pour se briser en éclats tout en bas. Elle avait froid et tout son corps tremblait sous ses sanglots.

Iqbal ne la lâcha pas, mais la souleva pour la remettre sur ses pieds. Elle s'accrocha à sa chemise comme un naufragé à sa bouée et il passa sa main dans ses cheveux en murmurant des paroles apaisantes. Lui non plus ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais Lilith avait besoin de réconfort. Et s'il y avait un seul point sur lequel il devait donner raison au commandant, c'était qu'ils risquaient d'attirer des spectateurs et clairement, ce n'était pas souhaitable.

\- Tiens-toi à moi, lui chuchota-t-il.

Il murmura la formule du Transmitus en pensant très fortement à la chambre d'auberge qu'ils louaient. Il sentit sa magie réagir et les emmener sans faire d'histoire. En temps normal, il n'aurait pas pris le risque d'utiliser ce sort à cause des risques de perdre des morceaux entre le point de départ et celui d'arrivée. Mais il ne se voyait pas transporter Lilith dans son état à travers l'île.

Il vacilla lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le plancher grinçant, puis déposa sa petite sœur sur le lit double qui occupait bien les trois quart de la pièce. Il prit la couverture épaisse et la mit sur les épaules de l'adolescente gelée, avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle et de la serrer contre son torse.

\- Pleure, hurle autant que tu veux, je suis là, je ne partirai pas, je ne t'abandonnerais pas, petite sœur, lui chuchota-t-il en caressant ses cheveux doucement, avant de soigner l'éraflure sur son visage.

Les pleurs de Lilith redoublèrent autant que ses insultes à l'égard de Marco, brisant la quiétude de la pièce, et ne se tarirent qu'au bout de longues heures. Le Dampyr ne la lâcha pas un seul instant, malgré les douleurs dans ses membres à force de rester dans une position peu naturelle. Il cherchait à comprendre pourquoi le commandant avait été aussi catégorique, sans pour autant affirmer à Lilith qu'elle n'était plus sa petite sœur. Après tout ce qu'il avait dit, c'en aurait simplement été la conclusion…

Mais, quelque soit ses raisons, Iqbal savait qu'il ne lui pardonnerait pas. Lilith n'avait vécu sur Castarmir que dans l'optique de revenir un jour sur le Moby Dick et Marco lui avait enlevé cela.

Il desserra ses bras quand sa petite sœur releva la tête en reniflant, essuyant son visage du revers de la manche de son sweat bleu. Elle se leva, les jambes tremblantes, et le Dampyr la surveilla attentivement, prêt à la rattraper si elle venait à tomber. Elle réussit pourtant à aller jusqu'à son sac affalé dans un recoin de la chambre sans chuter, et elle le ramena avec elle sur le lit. Elle en sortit tout d'abord sa vieille couverture représentant deux phénix perchés sur la vergue d'un mât, cadeau d'anniversaire de ses onze ans, dans laquelle elle s'enveloppa. Puis elle se saisit d'un panama noir entouré d'un ruban rouge, qu'il ne lui semblait pas avoir déjà vu.

\- Lilith ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il y eut un instant de silence alors qu'elle parcourait le couvre-chef des doigts avec un respect et un amour infini dans ses yeux encore embués.

\- C'était à Fred. Je… Je veux croire qu'Oyaji et les autres me considèrent encore comme de leur famille… Qu'il n'y a que Marco pour…

Sa voix se brisa et elle ne termina pas sa phrase, mais il n'en avait besoin pour la comprendre. Il la serra contre lui, ajustant la couverture sur ses épaules basses. Il enleva le foulard enserrant sa tête et caressa tendrement les cheveux courts, avant de souffler :

\- Est-ce que tu veux qu'on… qu'on tente avec une autre division ?

Elle releva violemment la tête vers lui et il saisit ce qu'elle voulait sans qu'elle ait eu besoin de l'avouer. Elle ne voulait pas essuyer un nouvel échec, alors elle préférait rester sur cette idée. Elle ne voulait pas détester les Shirohiges car, quoi que Marco ait pu dire, il restaient sa famille.

\- D'accord, je vois, souffla-t-il doucement.

Lilith appartenait corps et âme aux Shirohiges et au final, ce n'était pas étonnant. Néanmoins, il haussa un sourcil, surpris, lorsqu'elle sortit la Vivre Card de Marco. Il s'interrogea sur ce qu'elle voulait faire, puis eut sa réponse quand elle la brûla tout simplement. Il la fixa avec des yeux ronds, alors qu'elle se tournait vers lui.

\- Mais je ne lui pardonnerai pas. Qu'on en parle plus, exigea-t-elle d'une voix éraillée par ses pleurs.

Lilith avait l'impression qu'elle venait de perdre une partie d'elle. Son cœur était lourd, trop lourd, chargé de sa colère et de sa douleur. Son esprit lui semblait soudain fait de coton. Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, une seule chose occupant ses pensées.

Marco l'avait rejetée.

Marco l'avait abandonnée.

Marco l'avait détruite.

Elle gémit et se recroquevilla encore plus sur elle-même, serrant ses genoux contre sa poitrine et enfouissant sa tête dans ses bras. Elle voulait pleurer mais ses yeux rougis étaient désespérément secs et brûlants. Elle souhaitait hurler sa colère mais n'avait plus de voix.

Une main tendre caressa ses cheveux et elle se redressa un tout petit peu pour croiser le regard d'Iqbal. Il fit un geste avec sa main comme s'il fermait sa bouche avec une fermeture éclair, puis la cadenassait et jetait la clé. Elle le regarda un instant avec des yeux ronds, avant de comprendre qu'il signifiait ainsi qu'il ne parlerait plus de _lui_. Elle esquissa un maigre sourire, son cœur un instant réchauffé par l'affection du Dampyr, puis elle se réfugia dans ses bras en fermant les yeux.

\- Ne m'abandonne pas, souffla-t-elle d'un ton suppliant.

Elle ne pourrait pas le supporter. Elle avait peur de se retrouver toute seule pour une longue éternité. Personne n'était fait pour vivre dans la solitude et elle ne faisait pas exception. Même si au fond, elle savait que la promesse ne valait rien. Iqbal pourrait se parjurer comme Marco.

Non, elle ne voulait plus penser à _lui_.

\- Promis, jura-t-il en la calant le plus confortablement possible contre lui et en s'allongeant dans le lit. Je ne te lâcherais pas d'une semelle !

L'esprit cotonneux de Lilith n'avait cependant rien perdu de son amour des plaisirs de la chair et elle ne put s'empêcher de demander avec un micro sourire, essayant de retrouver sa joie naturelle en taquinant son frère :

\- Même au lit ?

Iqbal leva les yeux au ciel devant la provocation et sourit à son tour, lui tirant la langue. Il savait que Lilith aurait encore mal pendant longtemps, qu'elle serait en colère et blessée, mais il se promit de tout faire pour l'aider à surmonter cette trahison, alors qu'elle s'endormait contre lui. Il détestait voir sa petite sœur sans sa joie vivante et intérieurement, il maudit Marco.

* * *

 **... Me regardez pas comme ça, Marco aurait refusé dans n'importe quelle version !  
**

 **Je vais essayer de publier un autre chapitre d'ici les vacances de février, mais ça dépendra de pas mal de choses, donc je promets rien. (Mais j'ai très hâte de l'écrire, Mouéhéhé)**

 **Une 'tite review ?**


	6. Arc I Chapitre 5

**Bonsoir bonsoir !  
**

 **Même pas en retard, pour une fois ! Bah oui, c'est encore avant les vacances de février pour la zone C ! (bon d'accord, c'est depuis hier, hein, mais bon)**

 **Enfin, remercier ma panne d'internet et mon trajet en train. J'aurais jamais eu le temps de l'écrire sinon X)**

 **Je sais que le dernier chapitre vous a pas mal... hum... Perturbés, je dirais. Mais l'explication se trouve dans ce chapitre. Vous n'étiez pas vraiment loin... Mais non, ce n'était pas Marineford.**

 **Pas encore.**

 **Disclaimer : Seuls mes OCs m'appartiennent, le reste est à leur auteur respectif.**

 **Bêta : Phoenix Penna**

 **RAR anonymes :**

Mavis : Si, c'était bien Marco XD

inou : Voilà, sans retard en plus ! Et oui, tu as les explications du comportement de Marco, même s'il reste un crétin.

guest : Mais non, c'est pas si triste ! Je te promets que ça va s'arranger ! *se marre en songeant à la suite*

* * *

 **Arc 1**

 **Grand Line**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 5 : Les chasseurs de prime  
**

 _Ou comment ne jamais sous-estimer un poisson  
_

 **.**

Lilith rencontra le regard de son reflet dans le miroir derrière le bar de la seule auberge du village. Elle sourit en songeant que ses vêtements étaient bien plus osés que d'habitude. Mais il fallait bien faire tomber leur proie dans ses filets. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit le pirate qu'ils cherchaient à attraper entrer dans le bar avec quelques hommes de son équipage. Elle croisa alors ses jambes et sa jupe remonta un peu plus sur ses cuisses.

Elle était la seule femme présente dans l'établissement et elle savait qu'elle attirait l'œil. Maintenant, elle ne pouvait que prier pour que le poisson morde à l'hameçon, ou elle aurait porté une jupe pour rien. Et elle détestait les jupes, ça l'empêchait de se battre correctement. Pareil pour les robes.

Elle retint un sourire lorsqu'un doigt recourbé frôla sa nuque, déclenchant des frissons alors qu'elle voyait dans le miroir sa cible se pencher au-dessus de son épaule. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années, au teint basané et dont la barbe noire s'étendait étonnamment jusqu'à ses yeux noirs en deux fines lignes. Un dangereux pirate qui avait foutu le bordel sur l'une des îles de son Oyaji. C'était suffisant pour qu'elle n'ait aucun remord à l'envoyer dans les bras mortels de la Marine.

\- Jolie miss, vous me permettez que je vous tienne compagnie ? susurra-t-il à son oreille.

Lilith haussa un sourcil et pencha la tête sur le côté, jouant avec le mini-parasol dans son verre comme si elle hésitait. Un de ses doigts passa lentement sur le bord du verre alors qu'elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, en pleine réflexion. Puis elle désigna avec un sourire la place à côté d'elle, lui accordant le droit qu'il demandait.

\- A qui ai-je l'honneur ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Elle posa son visage dans sa main pour le regarder, comme si elle était intéressée et qu'elle ignorait vraiment son nom. Elle se pencha vers lui, ses yeux le détaillant alors qu'elle humidifiait légèrement ses lèvres du bout de sa langue. Néanmoins, elle n'était pas en train d'apprécier sa beauté ou ses muscles, mais plutôt de chercher la moindre arme qu'il portait. Elle n'était jamais trop prudente. Si elle savait où il les rangeait, elle pourrait anticiper ses mouvements et réduire le risque d'être blessée.

\- Doma, pour vous servir. Et vous, ma belle ?

\- Je m'appelle Black ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement, mentant sans même hésiter.

Elle prit son temps pour discuter avec l'homme, comme pour chacune de ses cibles. Néanmoins, elle se surprit à apprécier sa compagnie. Il avait de l'humour, même si c'était salace, et elle riait sans se forcer.

Mais ça ne la fit pas dévier de son but.

Ce ne fut au départ que quelques frôlements de mains sur le comptoir du bar, que le pirate pouvait mettre sur le compte de la proximité de leur verre. Puis un pied qui glissa le long de sa cheville alors qu'elle décroisait ses jambes.

Ou encore, une confidence murmurée à l'oreille avec un sourire en coin sur le fait qu'elle aimait les hommes sûrs d'eux, une main posée sur la cuisse de Doma pour se maintenir. Et la main glissa sur l'intérieur de la jambe alors qu'elle se redressait sur sa chaise, avec un sourire trop innocent pour être vrai.

Elle eut finalement un sourire carnassier mental lorsqu'il l'invita à prendre du bon temps avec lui. Extérieurement, elle eut un sourire complice avant de se pencher pour venir effleurer ses lèvres et Doma prit l'initiative en passant une main sur sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser.

Gagné, le poisson frétillait au bout de l'hameçon.

Elle posa le prix de sa consommation sur le comptoir avant de le tirer vers l'escalier au fond de la salle qui menaient vers les chambres. Pour qu'il ne se doute de rien, elle le laissa la plaquer contre un mur pour un baiser cette fois langoureux, mettant ses mains sur ses fesses pour le rapprocher d'elle. Il était bien foutu, dommage qu'Iqbal et elle aient besoin de sa prime pour vivre et qu'il se soit attaqué à sa famille…

\- J'ai envie de toi, murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres pour l'inciter à monter plus vite, se frottant indécemment contre lui.

Elle vit son regard noir flamboyer de désir et il la tira dans les escaliers, atteignant finalement la porte du couloir menant aux chambres. Doma passa ses mains sous son t-shirt tout en l'embrassant et elle gémit en ouvrant la porte.

Lilith croisa le regard malicieux d'Iqbal sous sa forme de chauve-souris et embrassa un peu plus passionnément sa proie pour la distraire, alors que son acolyte reprenait forme humaine derrière le dos large du pirate. Celui-ci se raidit soudain, sans doute en ayant senti la présence du blond, mais celui-ci ne lui laissa pas le temps de sortir son arme, ni de se retourner.

\- Par le Somnolus je t'assomme, à présent il faut que tu dormes ! chuchota le Dampyr.

Le rayon de magie atteignit Doma et celui-ci lutta légèrement avant de tomber endormi dans les bras de Lilith qui souffla sous l'effort. C'était qu'il faisait son poids, le pirate !

\- Trop lourd pour toi, soeurette ? la taquina son aîné.

Elle lui tira la langue pour toute réponse, alors qu'il soulevait l'homme comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple sac de farine. La force de son frère l'étonnerait toujours.

Ils sortirent en passant par la fenêtre d'une des chambres, qui donnait sur l'arrière de la bâtisse. Iqbal sauta en premier, avant que Lilith ne fasse passer leur gagne-pain et le laisse lentement glisser contre le mur. Iqbal le rattrapa lorsqu'elle dut le lâcher et elle sauta à son tour dans les graviers, atterrissant avec souplesse.

\- Je l'emmène à la base de la Marine la plus proche. Retourne à notre campement.

Lilith acquiesça, ayant hâte de se changer, avant de filer en direction de la forêt qui recouvrait une bonne partie de l'île. Cela faisait maintenant presque six mois qu'Iqbal et elle vagabondaient au gré des navires marchands qui le embauchaient. Six mois depuis que l'autre l'avait rejeté.

La sortcelière n'avait pas oublié ce que Marco lui avait fait. Elle ne lui avait pas pardonné non plus et évitait même les îles sous la protection de leur Oyaji pour éviter de tomber sur d'autres de ses frères. Elle préférait imaginer que le blond n'était qu'un cas isolé dans sa famille plutôt que de devoir s'avouer qu'ils étaient tous dans ce cas.

Néanmoins, ils s'étaient vite aperçus que certains capitaines rechignaient à leur donner la totalité de leur salaire, voir même quelque chose. Ils avaient vite eu du mal à vivre plusieurs semaines à terre avant de trouver un bateau qui accepte de les embaucher tous les deux.

Ils s'étaient alors rabattus sur le métier de Chasseurs de prime. Comme ils n'étaient pas fichés en tant que mercenaires, ils ne risquaient pas d'atterrir en prison en même temps que ceux qu'ils livraient. Et maintenant, leur combine était bien rodée : trouver un criminel dont ils n'auraient aucun remord à le voir en prison, puis le séduire avant que l'autre ne l'endorme. Dans le cas où une base de la Marine était sur l'île, l'un d'eux emmenait leur gagne-pain pour récupérer la prime.

Lilith aperçut finalement la clairière où ils avaient établi leur campement, leur feu entouré de pierres éteint. Elle monta dans un des arbres autour et, après avoir annulé le sort de camouflage, en descendit leurs affaires. Elle sortit de son sac un pantacourt et ses poignards, se changeant rapidement pour être plus à l'aise, avant de rallumer d'un sort le feu, ses armes sur elle. Elle prit une couverture et la mit sur ses épaules

Elle attendit le retour de son frère en luttant contre le sommeil jusqu'au petit matin, lorsque le soleil pâle se leva à l'horizon, l'herbe couverte de froide rosée. Ce n'était pas normal. Il n'aurait pas dû mettre autant de temps.

La demi-elfe se releva, éteignant le feu qu'elle n'avait pas cessé d'entretenir. Puis elle rassembla ses affaires et celles d'Iqbal pour partir à sa recherche. Elle retourna en ville, cachant son visage sous la capuche de sa veste pour éviter d'être reconnue tout de suite par les membres d'équipage du capitaine d'hier soir. Nul doute que leurs soupçons se porteraient en premier sur elle, la dernière à l'avoir vue.

Elle se renseigna au comptoir de l'auberge, commandant un café pour se tenir réveillé avant de poser quelques questions au barman et gérant, un aimable bonhomme bien en chair dont la moustache brune semblait défier la gravité, formant un V dessous son nez. Lilith grimaça en apprenant qu'une échauffourée avait eu lieu à la sortie du village portuaire cette nuit, impliquant un jeune homme blond et des pirates. Elle comprit très vite qu'une partie des hommes de leur cible avaient dû voir Iqbal le traîner en direction de la base de la Marine.

\- Z'ont dû l'mener avec eux, y'avait pas de corps à la fin d'la bagarre, mam'zelle. En tout cas, les soldats ont pas réussi à les chopper.

La noire hocha doucement la tête, posant quelques pièces sur le comptoir pour le remercier des informations, avant de pousser un peu plus loin ses investigations. Si la Marine était aux trousses des pirates, ils ne resteraient que le temps de rechargement de leur Log Pose, d'une semaine.

\- Depuis combien de temps sont-ils sur l'île, pour que la Marine ne leur ait pas encore mis la main dessus ? demanda-t-elle avec une surprise simulée.

\- Oh, je les ai vu pour la première fois il y a… deux, trois jours, j'imagine. En même temps que vous, en fait, fit nonchalamment le barman.

Lilith laissa passer la question sous-jacente. L'homme n'avait pas besoin de savoir pourquoi elle les cherchait. Elle remit quelques berrys sur le comptoir, que l'homme s'empressa de faire disparaître, avant d'ajouter à voix basse :

\- Vous êtes la seconde à me poser des questions sur cet équipage… Les deux hommes, dans le coin à droite.

Lilith jeta un coup d'œil discret dans la direction indiqué par le barman, apercevant un homme aux cheveux blancs et un autre avec une chapka. Elle reposa de l'argent sur le comptoir en silence. Sa bourse commençait à être bien entamée, mais elle ne tenait pas à ce que ses recherches soient dévoilées par le barman bavard…

\- Je ne vous ai rien demandé d'important, alors.

Le propriétaire esquissa un sourire fugace en faisant disparaître l'argent et la noire soupira mentalement en se relevant, récupérant son sac au pied de la chaise. Iqbal devrait sans doute se débrouiller pour s'échapper tout seul, vu comment les choses se profilaient.

Elle ignorait où se trouvait l'équipage de Doma et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de les attaquer de front : utiliser trop visiblement sa magie ou en tout cas, effectuer des sorts aux effets trop différents pour le relier à un Fruit du Démon, lui donnerait un avis de recherche dans des temps records si cela remontait aux oreilles de la Marine.

Et Lilith ne tenait pas à finir en cobaye aux mains du Gouvernement Mondial.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie en traînant un peu les pieds, songeant qu'elle aurait aimé avoir de meilleures nouvelles. Enfin, elle ne pouvait que s'en prendre à son frère et à elle. Pour une fois, ils avaient cherché les ennuis. Ils étaient les seuls responsables de cette situation.

Le soleil l'éblouit lorsqu'elle se retrouva dehors et elle leva sa main devant ses yeux en grimaçant, dissimulant l'astre brûlant pour s'habituer à la forte luminosité. Puis elle se figea quand quelqu'un tira sa capuche, avant de sentir une pointe d'épée toucher son dos, menaçant de s'enfoncer au moindre geste brusque. Elle lâcha son sac, levant les mains pour les mettre en évidence, se demandant quels ennuis lui tombaient dessus, cette fois.

\- Je dois avouer, jolie miss, que ton complice et toi m'avez bien eu, je n'ai pas senti sa présence assez rapidement. Mais tel est pris qui croyait prendre…

Elle jura à voix basse en reconnaissant le timbre et tourna légèrement la tête pour voir Doma, un sourire négligeant aux lèvres et une de ses épées la menaçant. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit que les passants les fixaient avec suspicion et elle essaya d'utiliser cet argument pour que le pirate baisse son arme.

\- La Marine va être prévenue de votre hostilité…

\- Nous serons partis bien avant qu'elle n'arrive. Tu vas me suivre, je déciderai avec mes hommes du sort de ton compagnon et du tien… Je suis sûr qu'ils te trouveront une utilité pour que tu gardes la vie sauve, souffla-t-il.

Elle fixa avec stupéfaction, se demandant si elle avait bien compris le sous-entendu et s'il était sérieux. Malheureusement, il y avait des pourritures partout, alors cela ne l'étonnerait même pas qu'il soit capable de la laisser à ses hommes pour qu'ils assouvissent leurs bas-instincts. Même si cela la faisait bouillonner de rage. Son corps lui appartenait, elle en faisait ce qu'elle voulait. Elle n'était pas une poupée sans âme ni conscience !

\- Je préfère mourir, déclara-t-elle sobrement. Tuez-moi, qu'on en finisse.

Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse à une solution qui n'impliquait pas sa magie. Mais aucune ne lui semblait réalisable. Elle n'allait pas avoir le choix. Elle ne tenait pas du tout à mourir aussi jeune.

\- Même si la vie de ton collègue est liée à la tienne ? Tu meurs, il meurt… Mais si nous pouvons trouver un compromis…

Lilith frissonna de dégoût lorsque l'homme susurra cette menace à son oreille et elle baissa rapidement la main pour sortir un de ses poignards, avant qu'il ne saisisse son poignet de sa main libre.

\- Tss, pas de ça avec moi. Tu es née trop tard pour me battre, gamine.

L'adolescente dut admettre en apparence sa défaite. Elle baissa la tête, réfléchissant un instant avant que le bruit d'une arme à feu qu'on armait retentit derrière elle.

\- Doma, laisse donc cette demoiselle en paix, je crois que tu as plus important à régler. Comme une certaine explosion sur Hand Island…

Lilith se figea en même temps que le pirate dans son dos. Hand Island. L'île sous la protection de son Oyaji que Doma avait bien manqué de faire à moitié sauter, de ce qu'elle en savait. Ce qui voulait dire que l'homme qui mettait en joue le pirate était affilié à Oyaji… Ses mains se mirent à trembler sous la terreur qu'il la reconnaisse et qu'elle reçoive la même indifférence que de la part de _l'autre_.

Elle ne le supporterait pas. Pas une nouvelle fois, sans Iqbal à ses côtés, sa bouée dans les ténèbres.

\- Hé, vous là-bas !

Elle sursauta et leva la tête, écarquillant de grands yeux en voyant un détachement de la Marine envahir la rue. Doma dans son dos jura et lâcha son poignet avant de s'enfuir. Elle s'attendait à ce que l'autre pirate en fasse de même, mais elle tressaillit quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle tourna la tête pour croiser un regard bleu plein d'amusement et de tendresse. L'avait-il… ?

\- Toujours à t'attirer des ennuis, poussin ?

Oui, il l'avait reconnu, même si l'inverse n'était pas vrai. Mais sa famille était composée de tellement de membres qu'elle savait qu'elle ne les connaissait pas tous. Elle se mordit la lèvre à l'entente du surnom affectueux qu'elle ne méritait plus. Après tout, _l'autre_ l'avait dit : elle n'était plus un phénix. Elle n'avait plus rien d'un oiseau, d'un poussin. Elle se sentait comme le coucou qui avait investi le nid d'une autre espère. Indésirable.

Ses mains tremblèrent alors que son cœur était au bord d'un précipice sans fond, à jouer à l'équilibriste. Tomberait-il pour se briser ou non ? La rejetterait-il ?

\- Je…

Elle ne savait plus que dire ni que faire. Son vis-à-vis ne devait pas avoir d'avis de recherche, ce qui arrivait dans les grands équipages, puisque la Marine les délaissa pour se lancer à la poursuite de Doma. Elle prit le temps de le détailler, remarquant ses cheveux blancs sagement attachés avec un élastique et reposant sur son épaule, essayant de gagner du temps avant d'entendre ce qu'elle redoutait le plus. Il devait être un de ceux qu'elle avait entraperçus dans le bar.

\- Nous ne devrions pas rester ici, Philip-san, les interrompit une nouvelle voix, timide et plutôt grave.

Lilith ouvrit les yeux en voyant le visage à peine sorti de l'adolescence du jeune homme qui se dressait derrière le dénommé Philip. Au vu de son respect, il devait avoir été recruté récemment. Elle se souvenait que ses frères n'étaient pas aussi polis entre eux.

\- C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas Eljas, Bay ne nous en voudra pas d'avoir laissé échapper Doma, vu le petit poussin sur lequel nous sommes tombés…

\- Je suis pas petite ! râla Lilith par réflexe.

Elle cacha néanmoins sa peine à l'entente du surnom. Elle devait être forte. Elle ne laisserait pas le comportement de _l'autre_ lui pourrir la vie. Le jeune homme les regarda tour à tour, visiblement perdu et la noire lâcha un petit rire nerveux et fatigué.

Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et, maintenant qu'elle n'était plus seule, elle était à deux doigts de cesser de lutter contre le sommeil. Cependant, elle craignait toujours d'entendre qu'elle ne faisait plus partie de la famille. Alors songer qu'inévitablement, Philip la ramènerait près des leurs…

Philip fronça les sourcils en voyant l'adolescente récupérer son sac avec des gestes lents et tremblants. Ce n'était pas normal. Il se souvenait de Lilith comme une enfant toujours énergique et pleine de joie. Or, elle était presque… apeurée. Mais de quoi ?

\- Lilith… Il y a quelque chose dont tu voudrais parler ? lui demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Ça doit être à cause de moi, Philip. J'me suis attiré des ennuis.

Iqbal tomba du toit à côté du membre d'équipage de Bay qu'il avait côtoyé pendant quelques semaines, un sourire édenté et des bleus sur sa peau pâle. Lilith oublia instantanément ses angoisses pour le serrer dans ses bras.

\- Me refais plus jamais une peur pareille, sale blondinet, murmura-t-elle contre son torse. Et dans quel état tu t'es mis ? T'as de la chance de ne rien avoir de plus sérieux !

Le Dampyr ne répondit rien. Il s'était fait une peur bleue en se réveillant attaché à un mât par des chaînes. Heureusement, le capitaine ne lui avait rien fait. Il voulait attendre d'avoir attrapé Lilith pour cela. Dommage pour Doma, il était inventif et il avait transformé le métal en réglisse. Il n'avait alors eu qu'à briser ses liens pour s'enfuir.

Et vu qu'il n'avait pas mis beaucoup de magie dans sa transformation, les chaînes étaient très vite redevenues métal. Il espérait que personne ne s'apercevrait de la supercherie…

\- Je vais bien, Lilith, je vais bien… chuchota-t-il pour la rassurer, caressant ses cheveux.

\- Venez les sales gosses, c'est la capitaine qui sera contente de vous voir, sourit Philip.

\- Sauf si elle n'a toujours pas digéré le Spatchoune, gloussa Lilith.

Philip rit aussi à ce souvenir alors qu'Eljas les regardait sans plus rien comprendre. L'homme aux cheveux blancs lui donna une tape amicale sur son épaule, songeant que les ordres risquaient de changer. Personne n'avait eu le droit de parler de Lilith ou d'Iqbal à ceux rentrés après, surtout depuis que quelqu'un vendait régulièrement des informations à la Marine. Et Shirohige n'avait toujours pas trouvé la ou les taupes au bout de deux ans. Ça rendait tout le monde particulièrement nerveux…

Les deux adolescents suivirent les deux pirates à travers la forêt, en silence. Lilith s'angoissait de plus en plus de l'accueil que lui ferait Bay et Iqbal tentait de la rassurer et de lui donner du courage sans aucun mot, pour ne pas alerter leurs guides. Il prit sa main dans la sienne, la pressant doucement pour marquer qu'il ne la lâcherait pas, quoi qu'il arriverait. Il ne la laisserait pas seule.

La demi-elfe était à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs lorsque le brise-glace de la capitaine aux cheveux bleus apparut sous leurs yeux. Mouillant dans une crique discrète, Iqbal remarqua que tous les canons en direction de l'océan avaient la gueule sortie, comme en prévention d'une attaque de la Marine. Il se demanda un instant ce qui avait poussé la pirate à stationner sur une île sous la surveillance de forces armées, avant de se souvenir que Philip et Eljas cherchaient Doma qui faisait aussi étape ici.

\- Tout va bien se passer, Lili-chan, ne t'inquiète pas, lui souffla-t-il une dernière fois avant qu'une échelle de corde ne leur soit lancée.

Philip monta le premier, avec un sourire énorme sur son visage. Lilith prit une grande inspiration, avant de le suivre, son frère lui lança un regard d'encouragement. Elle arriva sur le pont en se tordant les mains sous l'inquiétude, déglutissant en voyant Bay arriver. Elle ne pouvait pas lire ses émotions, son chapeau dissimulant son visage, et ignorait donc comment elle allait réagir à sa présence.

L'adolescente se figea lorsque la pirate s'approcha et la serra contre elle, fortement. Elle se mordit la lèvre alors que la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus lui souhaitait un bon retour dans la famille. Elle retint un hoquet sous l'émotion, puis éclata finalement en sanglots. Elle se réfugia dans l'étreinte offerte, son nez dans le cou à la peau abîmée par le sel et les embruns. Elle avait eu si peur d'être rejetée, abandonnée encore une fois.

Bay crut au départ qu'il s'agissait de larmes de joie et eut un sourire doux pour l'enfant qui avait bien grandi dans ses bras. Elle pouvait sentir sous ses bras les muscles qui s'étaient développés, le corps qui s'était étoffé. Même si Lilith n'était pas bien grande, la pirate pouvait sentir toute la force qu'elle avait développé.

Néanmoins, quand sa petite sœur la remercia dans un murmure de ne pas l'avoir abandonné elle aussi, elle fronça les sourcils. Elle releva la tête en sentant la _Voix_ d'Iqbal et le salua très brièvement, avant de pointer l'adolescente en pleurs dans ses bras. Il passa une main gênée derrière sa nuque, l'air peiné, et elle devint soupçonneuse.

\- Lilith… Pourquoi me remercies-tu ? C'est normal de t'accueillir à bras ouverts, tu fais partie de la famille, poussin.

Iqbal esquissa une grimace et passa une main devant son visage alors que l'entente du surnom fit hoqueter Lilith.

\- J'ai plus le droit d'être appelée ainsi… Je ne suis plus un phénix et, et il m'a dit que le Moby Dick n'était plus ma maison…

Bay resserra son étreinte sur la jeune fille, le regard noir. Qui ? Qui avait pu dire ça à leur petite sœur ? Bon sang, Marco n'était plus le même sans Lilith à ses côtés, il s'était à nouveau renfermé sur lui-même, et elle ne parlait même pas du reste de la famille ! L'absence de la petite fille avait créé un vide. Mais personne n'avait osé venir la rechercher avant qu'elle se soit entièrement rétablie et là, une taupe avait commencé à donner des informations à la Marine. L'équipage d'Oyaji et ses alliés subissaient d'incessantes et agaçantes attaques depuis deux ans maintenant. Alors Shirohige avait décrété que Lilith ne reviendrait pas avant qu'il n'ait trouvé la taupe pour sa sécurité.

Les paroles de l'adolescente prirent soudain une autre signification et elle blêmit, avant de se baisser légèrement pour croiser le regard de sa petite sœur.

Lilith aperçut alors les petites rides aux coins des yeux et les cernes violacées dessous. En cinq ans, le visage de la capitaine n'avait pas été trop marqué par les années, même si la noire ignorait quel âge avait son aînée. Il y avait des questions qu'on ne posait pas.

\- Lilith… Qui t'a dit ça ? Et quand ?

\- Ma… Marco, quand je l'ai croisé sur l'île Gyojin, il y a six mois… souffla-t-elle.

Bay se frappa le visage de sa main. Mais quel triple idiot ! L'imbécile, le gougnafier, le bachibouzouk, la limace de mer ! Au lieu d'expliquer calmement à sa petite sœur pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas revenir tout de suite, il avait opté pour la solution la plus radicale, mais pas la plus utile et indéniablement la plus débile et la plus douloureuse pour Lilith et lui. Elle avait envie de le secouer comme un prunier pour savoir ce qui lui était passé par la tête !

\- Oh, je vais me le faire en terrine du chef et je suis certaine que Thatch m'y aidera avec joie, s'énerva-t-elle en commençant à faire les cent pas pour se calmer. Le crétin, la patate, le concombre des océans, il va m'entendre ! Il a donc autant de délicatesse qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de poterie ou quoi !

Lilith la regarda avec stupeur alors qu'Iqbal venait l'enlacer par-derrière, posant sa tête sur la sienne en se délectant du spectacle. Un sourire innocent vint fleurir sur ses lèvres alors qu'il s'amusait de la colère de l'adulte. C'était délectable. Si lui n'avait pas pu s'énerver sur le coup, devant consoler sa petite sœur, Bay s'en donnait à cœur joie pour deux.

La noire renifla et essuya ses yeux du revers de sa manche, avant que le Dampyr ne lui tende un mouchoir. La bleue se calma finalement et serra à nouveau la plus jeune dans ses bras, avant de lui expliquer la situation correctement.

\- Marco… Tu lui manques vraiment et il t'aime, n'en doute pas. Il s'est simplement très mal pris pour te mettre à l'écart du danger. Il y a une taupe depuis plusieurs mois dans l'équipage d'Oyaji, une taupe qui donne plein d'informations à la Marine. Oyaji a décrété qu'il n'enverrait personne te chercher tant que cette affaire ne serait pas réglée, pour ta sécurité. Il ne veut pas que le Gouvernement en apprenne trop sur toi.

Lilith écarquilla les yeux alors qu'elle commençait à cerner la manœuvre de son aîné pour la garder en sécurité. Elle comprenait mieux les insultes de la capitaine. Marco avait effectivement réussi à la convaincre de rester à l'écart, mais à quel prix ? Leur relation devait-elle réellement pâtir de sa sécurité ?

\- Je vois, souffla-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Elle était toujours en colère contre lui et très loin de lui pardonner ses mots abominables. Mais il avait essayé de la protéger. Pour cela, elle devait reconnaître que ç'avait dû lui coûter et son chagrin s'apaisait, maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il l'aimait toujours autant et que sa famille n'était pas près de la rejeter.

Elle sourit à Bay et la pirate sourit à son tour, contente d'avoir déridée l'adolescente. Elle passa ses bras autour des deux jeunes gens, joyeuse.

\- Bien ! Si maintenant, vous me racontiez ce que vous êtes devenus ? Direction ma cabine et les gars, ramenez-moi donc une assiette de cookies !

\- Oui, des cookies ! cria avec enthousiasme Lilith, entraînant le rire des pirates.

Ils avaient retrouvé leur petite sœur énergique et adorable.

* * *

 **Bon. Pour le chapitre suivant... Pas avant mi-Avril, voir fin mai, après la fin de mes cours. J'ai un projet à boucler pour début mai qui avance lentement et franchement, avec la Poisse que j'ai en ce moment et les devoirs... Écrire est devenu une activité rare.  
**

 **Une 'tite review ?**


	7. Arc I Chapitre 6

***arrive sur la ointe des pieds derrière un bouclier***

 **Heu... Bonsoir bonsoir ?  
**

 **... Je sais. Ca fait une éternité, si vous saviez à quel point j'ai honte. Je vous demande pardon. Ce chapitre est écrit depuis mes partiels de mai (lire : pendant mes partiels) et disons que ma bêta aurait eu toutes les raisons du monde de me buter, mais qu'elle me l'a quand même corrigé. Et que le boulot derrière était... Monstrueux, au bas mot, c'est pour ça que j'ai mis si longtemps (puis les épisodes de chaleur, je fonds au-dessus de 25 °C. Mais bref)**

 **Mais du coup, vous avez un chapitre de presque 9k, c'est pas génial ?**

 **Disclaimer : Seuls mes OCs m'appartiennent, le reste est à leur auteur respectif.**

 **Bêta : Phoenix Penna**

 **RAR anonymes :**

inou : Oh, merci, je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! *blanchit à la question et compte sur sonplanning* Je dirais... cinq ou six chapitres. Parce qu'il y aura une autre tête connu d'abord X)

guest : Lilith ne peut plus se régénérer pour la simple et bonne raison que, lorsque le démon en elle a été banni, le lien qui la reliait à Marco a été détruit. Plus de lien avec Marco = plus de phénix = plus de régénération.

* * *

 **Arc 1**

 **Grand Line**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 6 : Taki  
**

 _Ou se demander sans cesse si franchement, on aurait pas eu une mauvaise idée  
_

 **.**

Iqbal rejoignit Lilith sur la pointe du brise-glace. Son amie regardait fixement l'horizon dépourvu du moindre nuage, tournant sa montre à gousset entre ses doigts. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils étaient sur le navire de Bay, songeant à ce que deviendrait la suite de leur voyage. Et la capitaine avait potentiellement trouvé une solution, enfin, si la demi-elfe l'acceptait.

Il s'assit en tailleur à ses côtés, laissant sa sœur poser sa tête sur son épaule alors qu'elle soupirait. Il savait qu'elle en voulait toujours à Marco, mais qu'elle comprenait en même temps les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à être si dur. Le commandant avait sans doute voulu être certain qu'elle ne tenterait pas de monter en douce sur le mini-Moby Dick. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le Dampyr trouvait sa cadette en pleine réflexion et ce ne serait sans doute pas la dernière.

— Lili-chan… Bay m'a fait une proposition, souffla-t-il doucement.

La jeune fille releva les yeux vers lui, rangeant sa montre pour ne pas la perdre. Elle se redressa, avant de faire demi-tour pour retourner sur le pont, sans un mot. Le jeune homme soupira, avant de la suivre. Sa petite sœur ne savait même pas ce que lui avait proposé leur aînée, mais elle ne semblait pas des plus enthousiastes.

— Tu penses encore à Marco ? demanda-t-il.

Lilith acquiesça, puis s'accouda à la rambarde en resserrant les pans sa veste autour d'elle tandis qu'une bourrasque de vent agitait les flots. Elle avait pris le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle voulait faire, maintenant que le Moby Dick lui était interdit tant que la taupe vivait toujours. Ce dont elle était certaine en tout cas, c'était qu'elle ne voulait pas retourner sur Castarmir. Elle avait trop de choses à voir et à apprendre encore pour se laisser enfermer à nouveau sur une île. Elle avait la liberté dans le sang, comme dirait la capitaine aux cheveux bleus.

— Qu'est-ce que propose Bay ? demanda-t-elle finalement en s'accoudant à la rambarde.

Elle inspira l'odeur des embruns marins et sourit. Oui, la mer et l'aventure lui manqueraient trop si elle retournait sur l'île natale d'Iqbal. Elle risquerait de dépérir, elle n'était pas faite pour une vie calme et bien rangée. Son côté elfique, sans doute. Ses ancêtres n'étaient pas réputés pour être de paisibles fermiers. Ils avaient le sang chaud, s'enflammant plus vite que de l'amadou et ainsi étaient de redoutables guerriers qu'il ne valait mieux pas laisser en proie à l'ennui.

— Elle nous propose de nous laisser sur une île sous la protection d'Oyaji et de nous faire une Vivre Card là-bas, exposa le Dampyr. Si d'ici deux ans, la taupe n'est toujours pas débusquée, elle nous propose d'intégrer son équipage. La Vivre Card servira à nous retrouver, parce qu'elle est sûre qu'on n'arrivera pas à rester à la fois longtemps et tranquille au même endroit.

— Craindrait-elle que nous fassions trop de bêtises sans surveillance ? souffla Lilith avec amusement.

Elle ne put retenir un sourire en coin. La proposition ne l'étonnait pas tellement, même si elle l'appréciait. Connaissant Iqbal et elle, ils risquaient de se faire remarquer aisément. Elle ne saurait pas toujours se contenir ou s'empêcher d'utiliser la magie. La capitaine préférait sans doute qu'ils soient avec elle pour qu'elle puisse garder un œil sur eux, quitte à ce que la taupe souffle leur existence aux oreilles de la Marine.

— Oui, en partie. Elle a dit qu'on serait capable de déclencher une guerre si nous ne sommes pas encadrés, sourit à son tour le Dampyr.

— C'est pas impossible, plaisanta Lilith. On est de vrais petits démons !

Elle suivit un goéland des yeux, observant son vol dans les cieux. Mais après avoir vu Marco, tous les autres oiseaux lui semblaient gauches et d'une banalité effarante. Elle se souvenait des reflets du soleil jouant dans les plumes d'or et d'azur, créant mille et un chatoiements, alors qu'ici les rayons caressaient des rémiges d'un blanc qu'elle imaginait sans peine sale. Sa gorge se serra alors qu'elle se rappelait de son aîné jouant avec le vent, exécutant des acrobaties pour faire briller des étoiles dans ses yeux d'enfant.

Maintenant, il n'arrivait qu'à faire briller des larmes dans ses orbes bleues.

Elle soupira, passant sa manche sur ses yeux pour éponger les quelques gouttes d'eau qui trahissaient son humeur soudain sombre, puis détourna le regard pour réfléchir au marché de la capitaine. Elle devait avouer que c'était bien mieux que tout ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer pour l'instant. Au moins, elle avait la quasi-certitude de pouvoir revenir dans la famille à un moment ou à un autre.

Pourtant, elle savait à quel point les convictions pouvaient faire mal quand elles se brisaient. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer que Bay ne se comporte pas comme le premier commandant. Elle ne tiendrait sans doute pas le choc une deuxième fois.

— Je pense que j'accepterais. Et toi ? demanda-t-elle à son ami.

— Quelle question ! Je te suivrai jusqu'en enfer, ne crois pas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement ! répliqua-t-il en serrant son épaule.

Elle rit en basculant la tête en arrière, songeant qu'au moins, même si elle ne pouvait pas rejoindre tout de suite sa famille et botter les fesses de Marco, Iqbal resterait avec elle. Elle ne supportait pas la solitude et elle devait avouer qu'elle aurait supplié son ami s'il avait voulu faire autre chose.

— Et où se trouve l'île en question ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

Le sortcelier pointa du doigt une ombre grandissante à l'horizon avec un petit sourire. Il lui semblait qu'il s'agissait de celle-ci, ce qui expliquait pourquoi Bay l'avait un peu pressé pour avoir une réponse.

— Alors on devrait la prévenir, non ? songea la demi-elfe à haute voix.

— Me prévenir de quoi ? les interrompit la capitaine en posant ses mains sur leur épaule.

Les deux adolescents sursautèrent, surpris, avant de se tourner vers elle. L'adulte haussa un sourcil, attendant leur réponse en les regardant tour à tour avec un sourire amusé. Elle s'adossa à la rambarde, une main tenant le bord de son tricorne pour que la brise ne l'emporte pas alors qu'elle croisait les jambes. Lilith se mit en face d'elle, tirant sur les manches de sa veste pour réchauffer ses doigts alors que son pied gauche frottait nerveusement le pont.

— On accepte ta proposition, grande sœur. Mais à moins d'avoir une bonne raison, tu sais qu'on ne restera pas longtemps sur cette île, n'est-ce pas ?

— J'm'en doute. J'espère seulement que vous ne ferez pas trop de bêtises, soupira-t-elle en souriant. Allez préparer vos affaires, on devrait arriver d'ici une heure au maximum.

Ils hochèrent la tête et filèrent. Bay soupira, songeant qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir garder ces deux-là à bord. Au moins, ils auraient été surveillés. Là, elle était certaine qu'ils feraient encore des gaffes. Enfin, elle ne pouvait pas non plus les enfermer à fond de cale pour les empêcher de foutre le bordel. Elle espérait au moins qu'ils n'auraient pas la stupide idée de reprendre leur activité de chasseurs de primes. Elle leur laisserait de l'argent, si c'était ça le problème. Mais s'ils continuaient, ils risquaient de se faire remarquer par la Marine et il fallait l'éviter à tout prix.

Bay dirigea ses hommes pour qu'ils accostent dans une crique et elle songea qu'il y avait peut-être une chance que les deux adolescents restent pour explorer l'île, vu leur regard émerveillé. En même temps, elle devait avouer qu'elle non plus ne se lassait pas de la vision incroyable et verdoyante.

La crique se trouvait au pied d'une montagne immense dont la cime se perdait dans l'infini du ciel bleu. D'en bas, le sommet ne se discernait même pas. La roche était recouverte jusqu'à mi-hauteur d'arbres luxuriants enchaînés les uns aux autres par des lianes, tandis que des fleurs aux couleurs vives perçaient dans la mer de verdure. Bay se souvenait sans peine de leur parfum capiteux et lourd qui pouvait faire tourner la tête et des insectes aussi gros que sa main qui butinaient le cœur des corolles voyantes dans un vrombissement sourd. Mais ce qui faisait la réputation de l'île, c'était les multitudes de cascades qui descendaient à flanc de roche, coupant à travers la verdure jusqu'à la mer dans un fracas ininterrompu qui s'entendait sans même qu'ils ne descendent du bateau. L'air était humide et des minuscules arc-en-ciel apparaissaient au gré des rayons du soleil devant les litres d'eau grondante qui brillait comme un diamant.

\- Whow, souffla Lilith avec des étoiles dans les yeux, à court de mots.

Sa peau noire fut parcourue d'un frisson alors que l'atmosphère moite se faisait sentir. Ses sens étaient plus que jamais sollicité : ses yeux détaillaient presque avec gourmandise chaque nuance de vert et de bleu qui s'offrait à elle, le bruit des cascades emplissait ses oreilles et les embruns apportaient quelques effluves capiteux de fleurs qui saturaient presque son odorat. La tête lui tourna légèrement sous toutes ces sensations et elle se raccrocha à la rambarde pour ne pas tomber, le temps de s'habituer. Mais son sourire ne quittait pas son visage et elle devait se retenir de ne pas sautiller sur place alors que l'excitation faisait vibrer chaque fibre de son être.

Iqbal fut moins expressif que sa petite sœur, mais ses orbes roses se régalaient aussi du spectacle alors qu'une chaloupe était mise à l'eau pour leur permettre d'atteindre le rivage. Il y descendit, suivit par la demi-elfe dont les yeux brillaient comme devant une pâtisserie. Il eut un léger ricanement avant que la capitaine et deux de ses hommes ne les rejoignent. Ils arrivèrent très vite sur la plage de sable et il descendit avec Lilith et Bay, les deux autres pirates retournant au bateau.

La demi-elfe enleva ses bottes sans hésiter pour plonger ses pieds dans le sable blanc et chaud. Les grains s'infiltraient dans chaque aspérité et creux de sa peau, mais elle s'en moquait, courant en riant alors que le vent menaçait d'emporter à tout moment son chapeau. Si elle aimait la mer, ses remous et ses colères, elle appréciait aussi se retrouver sur la terre ferme, à profiter de sensations que jamais l'océan ne lui offrirait.

— Bienvenue à Taki, les gamins, souffla l'adulte en fixant la plus jeune avec un doux sourire.

Elle lui demanda néanmoins de la suivre au lieu de s'amuser, ce qui tira une moue boudeuse à la demi-elfe, qui obéit néanmoins. Iqbal lui ébouriffa les cheveux alors qu'elle les rejoignait et elle lui adressa un regard noir. Elle prit alors appui sur lui pour enlever avec sa main un maximum de sable de ses pieds, avant de remettre ses bottes.

— Où va-t-on ? demanda le Dampyr, sa tête tournant vers la capitaine.

Cette dernière eut un sourire mystérieux pour toute réponse, avant de leur faire un signe de la main pour qu'ils la suivent. Ils traversèrent la plage, se rapprochant de la nature luxuriante et Lilith courut jusqu'à une fleur d'un beau jaune orangé, qui lui rappelait étrangement une tête d'oiseau. Si la fleur avait eu quelques touches de bleu, elle aurait eut quelques ressembles avec le phénix de Marco…. Sa gorge se noua alors ses doigts effleuraient les pétales. Elle dérangea ainsi dans son butinage un colibri aux ailes chatoyantes qui vint voleter près de son oreille avant de repartir. Elle le suivit du regard, puis observa encore quelques instants la fleur. Bay la héla, déjà quelques mètres plus loin et l'adolescente se dépêcha de rejoindre les deux autres. La capitaine les mena jusqu'au début d'un chemin taillé au flanc même de la montagne. La pierre était noire et humide, recouverte ci et là de mousse verte, promettant une ascension difficile.

Iqbal prit la solution de facilité et se transforma en chauve-souris. Il produisit un sifflement aigu qui ressemblait fortement à un rire et Bay l'attrapa par une de ses petites et sensibles oreilles, n'appréciant guère que son petit frère se moque ainsi d'elle. Il émit un bruit aigu de protestation et quand elle le relâcha, vint voler près de Lilith qui ricanait, une main contre la paroi. La demi-elfe s'amusait beaucoup de la situation alors que son aîné veillant à rester loin de la pirate durant leur ascension.

Le chemin serpentait le long de la falaise abrupte, passant parfois sous des cascades qui les aspergeaient de quelques gouttelettes dans un bruit assourdissant. La plus jeune grimaçait alors, ses oreilles bourdonnant encore quelques minutes après tandis que son frère tentait tant bien que mal d'égoutter ses ailes en les secouant, perché sur son épaule avant de reprendre son vol. Il finit néanmoins par s'en lasser, reprenant forme humaine en pestant contre l'eau qui l'alourdissait.

— T'as surtout trop pris de tourtes à la viande quand on était sur le bateau ! le taquina Lilith.

Iqbal prit un air outré et répliqua en croisant les bras sur son torse qu'il pourrait dire la même chose d'elle avec les cookies. Bay ricana en les voyant se chamailler, encore. À croire qu'ils ne pouvaient passer une journée calmement. Elle n'eut même pas le cœur à leur dire de garder leur souffle pour le reste de l'ascension. La joie et la vie qui se dégageaient d'eux ressemblaient aux rayons du soleil, réchauffant et lumineux. Et elle avait un pincement au cœur en songeant que leur propre aîné, celui qui ne commettait jamais d'erreur, avait terni cette lumière chez Lilith. Elle passait bien trop de temps la vague à l'âme et la tête dans de sombres nuages plutôt qu'à exercer son impétueuse malice.

Marco lui avait coupé les ailes. Il lui avait dit qu'elle n'était plus un phénix et même si sa petite sœur pouvait toujours utiliser sa magie pour prendre une forme d'oiseau, elle ne le faisait pas. Elle n'y arrivait plus. Bay l'avait vu essayer à l'abri de tous, même d'Iqbal, essayant encore et encore pour finir par frapper un mur de frustration. Il y avait quelque chose de cassé chez la demi-elfe et la pirate n'était pas sûr que cela se réparerait un jour. Elle aurait désormais cette méfiance des promesses, cette peur de la confiance sans bornes. Leur aîné avait peut-être protégé la petite de la Marine, mais pas du pouvoir que ses mots avaient sur elle, songea la capitaine alors que la plus jeune s'arrêtait.

Lilith commençait à fatiguer. La respiration hachée, elle se pencha, posant ses mains sur ses genoux alors qu'elle tentait de récupérer son souffle, ses jambes douloureuses. Elle ferma les yeux, alors que les grondements des cascades qui s'écoulaient le long de la paroi devenaient presque intenable. Elle massa ses tempes, avant de soulever ses paupières en sentant Iqbal se poser sur son épaule. Elle releva la tête et la tourna à demi, voyant que Bay et Iqbal s'étaient arrêtés pour l'attendre. Elle esquissa un sourire désolé, se sentant soudain un peu nulle de retarder leur avancée.

— Mieux vaut faire une pause plutôt que tu glisses sur les roches de fatigue, la rassura la capitaine. Prends ton temps… Surtout qu'on a une vue magnifique.

La demi-elfe se laissa alors tomber sur le sol, s'asseyant en tailleur en laissant son dos reposer contre la paroi. Devant elle, la mer s'étalait dans un camaïeu de bleu scintillant, s'écrasant contre le rivage verdoyant en vagues tranquilles. Elle prit une inspiration plus posée que les autres, tandis qu'un nuage solitaire paressait dans le ciel d'un turquoise limpide. La ligne d'horizon confondait presque eau et air, comme si le paysage avait été dessiné par un artiste qui avait utilisé les mêmes teintes pour les deux domaines.

Elle se releva finalement une petite dizaine de minutes plus tard, alors que l'humidité de la roche avait imprégné son pantalon et le derrière de son haut. Iqbal rit doucement en voyant les taches plus sombres sur le tissu, avant de poser une main dessus pour le faire sécher d'un sort. Sa petite sœur le remercia d'un sourire et leur aînée les enjoignit à avancer au lieu de bloquer le passage. Il ne restait de toute façon pas beaucoup de chemin, si Bay se souvenait bien. Encore une petite demi-heure de grimpe, songea-t-elle avec amusement alors que les deux plus jeunes commençaient à geindre qu'ils étaient fatigués.

La capitaine prit alors de l'avance et les attendit sur le pas d'une arche ronde en pierre, taillée à même la roche. Elle les laissa passer devant elle et se régala de leur expression béate devant l'intérieur de la montagne.

— Il y a une ville tout en bas… souffla Lilith, bouche bée.

La montagne était creuse et au pied de l'escalier devant eux, cohabitaient des habitations et des plantations sur au moins la moitié du terrain. Un morceau manquant du pic laissait passer la lumière et sans doute la pluie, permettant à une luxuriante végétation de s'épanouir. Sur les flancs internes se trouvaient d'autres escaliers, sans doute pour se rendre à différent endroits de l'île. Néanmoins, la demi-elfe se mit à bouder en voyant un port. Il y avait une large ouverture creusée à même la roche au niveau de la mer, assez large à vue de nez pour y laisser passer un navire. Ils auraient pu venir par là, plutôt que de prendre le sentier !

— L'important, ce n'est pas la destination, mais le chemin lui-même, rit doucement Bay. Puis, le brise-glace est trop haut et trop gros pour passer par là.

Lilith grommela alors que l'adulte commençait à descendre les escaliers. Les marches étaient taillées dans la roches, irrégulières et hautes, certaines lui arrivant presque aux genoux. Elles étaient en partie érodées par le temps, présentant une surface presque patinée et surtout humide. Descendre s'avérait risqué aux yeux de la demi-elfe, surtout qu'il n'y avait pas de rampe à laquelle se raccrocher. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle roule jusqu'au palier à mi-parcours en manquant une marche ou en glissant.

— Descendez avec prudence, surtout, mit en garde la capitaine.

Les deux adolescents acquiescèrent et ils arrivèrent en bas sans incident particulier. Ils rejoignirent la ville par un chemin de pavés rectangulaires beiges, scellés entre eux par un mortier clair. Le pavage s'étendait jusqu'aux ruelles entre les maisons à un ou deux étages faites d'une charpente de bois sombre dont les interstices étaient comblés par du plâtre, parfois coloré. Des maisons à colombages, dont les rebords de fenêtres et les balcons étaient garnis de plantes en pots ou en jardinières. Le fumet du feu de bois et de brioche dorée flottaient dans l'air, tandis que les commerçants, un étal devant leur boutique, achalandaient les passants à grand renfort de gestes, saluant la capitaine lorsque le petit groupe passait devant eux. Des enfants couraient en riant, cherchant à s'attraper, évitant avec adresse les passants, ou jouaient avec de petits jouets en bois sur les étroits et peu profonds canaux qui serpentaient au milieu des rues.

Bay leur expliqua que l'île était très fourni en matières premières exploitables et qu'elle était un point de commerce important. Avant que leur père ne mette la ville sous sa protection, leur richesse attiraient pillards et forbans. Les pirates de Shirohige et leurs alliés étaient toujours les bienvenus sur Taki et ils profitaient aussi de tarifs moins élevés. Les commerçants disaient que c'était le moins qu'ils puissent faire en remerciement. Elle s'arrêta finalement devant une maison à colombages d'un joli ton de vert tendre, où un panneau au-dessus de la porte indiquait sobrement « Chez Émile ». Elle toqua à la porte avant d'entrer et ils la suivirent, un carillon tintant au-dessus de leur tête.

Un simple comptoir se trouvait dans la pièce principale, modestement éclairée par la lumière filtrant par la fenêtre. Un homme plutôt petit apparut alors derrière. Il était aussi âgé, si Lilith se fiait à la couronne de cheveux gris qui siégeait sur son crâne en parti dégarni.

— Capitaine Whitney, c'est un plaisir. Que puis-je pour vous ?

— Je viens acheter deux Vivre Card pour les gamins avec moi, Émile.

Le gérant de la boutique hocha la tête, avant de faire signe aux adolescents d'approcher. Il remonta ses manches, dévoilant un prénom tatoué sur son poignet gauche.

— Tendez-moi une main, leur ordonna-t-il en sortant un coupe-ongle de dessous son comptoir, ainsi que deux carrés de tissu

Lilith et Iqbal échangèrent un regard curieux, avant d'obéir. L'homme saisit d'abord la main gauche de la demi-elfe et glissa un bout de tissu dessous, avant de couper ses ongles proprement pour récupérer les rognures. Il réitéra l'acte avec le blond, puis ramassa les carrés.

— Ça sera prêt dans trois heures, au tarif habituel, Miss Whitney.

La capitaine hocha la tête, satisfaite. L'homme se dirigea vers l'arrière-boutique et elle prit par le bras les deux adolescents avant de sortir. Devant la porte, elle réajusta son tricorne, avant d'annoncer à ses cadets :

— Je vous laisse quartier libre, mais je veux que vous soyez ici dans trois heures. J'ai encore quelques démarches à faire si vous devez rester ici.

— Oui, grande sœur ! s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur.

Bay sourit avant de partir en direction du port. Lilith passa son bras sous celui d'Iqbal et ils commencèrent à flâner dans les rues pavées. La végétation était omniprésente : en plus des fleurs sur les maisons, des arbres étaient plantés dans certaines rues et sur les places, tandis que certains murs subissaient l'assaut de plantes grimpantes.

— Heureusement qu'on est pas allergique au vert, plaisanta-t-elle.

Le Dampyr rit doucement, avant que la jeune femme ne le pousse avec un sourire moqueur dans l'un des canaux. Il écarquilla les yeux alors que Lilith éclatait de rire, puis enleva son pied trempé lentement, essorant le bas de son pantalon sans un mot. Mais lorsqu'il se redressa, une lueur amusée traversa son regard rose, avant qu'il ne tende à nouveau son bras.

— T'es pas croyable, se plaignit-il. T'es pas foutue d'agir en personne responsable de temps en temps !

La demi-elfe lui tira la langue, avant de l'entraîner à nouveau dans l'exploration de la cité. Il dut la traîner de force alors qu'elle bavait devant toutes les échoppes de nourriture, songeant que sa petite sœur finirait aussi grosse que Big Mom s'il ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'elle mangeait à sa place. Quoi que, cet argument pourrait la convaincre. Il eut un sourire un peu sadique alors qu'il l'éloignait d'une boulangerie, avant de faire remarquer :

— Tu veux ressembler à Big Mom ?

Lilith écarquilla des yeux, horrifiée à cette idée. Il ricana, même lorsqu'elle lui donna une tape sur le bras et qu'elle se mit à bouder. Elle se détourna alors de lui, avançant sans trop savoir où elle allait. Iqbal la fixa quelques instants, éberlué, avant de comprendre qu'elle refusait de continuer à se balader avec lui. C'était plus que puérile, mais il soupira simplement en secouant la tête, la laissant faire. Ils ne pouvaient pas non plus être toujours collés ensemble.

Une fois hors de vue, la plus jeune glissa ses mains dans les poches de son pantacourt, grommelant contre le Dampyr. Non mais quel crétin ! Si encore, il parlait des capacités de combat, là, elle n'aurait pas été vexé, mais de l'apparence ! Elle ne faisait peut-être pas très attention à son physique, mais elle tenait à rester une planche à pain. C'était plus pratique pour se faufiler partout.

Elle se retrouva finalement en-dehors de la ville à force de marcher sans but. Elle hésita à faire demi-tour, mais un œil à sa montre la fit soupirer. Il lui restait deux heures à tuer, alors autant explorer les environs.

Lilith suivit alors un des cours d'eau qui alimentaient les canaux, appréciant le calme. Elle inspira, souriant à l'odeur d'herbe mouillée qui se mêlaient à des effluves de fleurs parfumées. Mais elle s'arrêta au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, lorsque le cours d'eau s'élargit soudainement. Des rochers humides et couverts de mousse le traversaient, pour permettre de rejoindre l'autre rive. Il lui semblait d'ailleurs voir un verger sur celle-ci. Mais elle ne reconnaissait pas les fruits accrochés aux branches.

Curieuse, elle s'approcha du bord de la petite rivière, avant de poser son pied sur la première pierre avec prudence. Elle s'enhardit rapidement, avant de sauter de rocher en rocher. Néanmoins, elle glissa sur le dernier, atterrissant les fesses dans l'eau et son chapeau dans la vase. Une grenouille sauta alors sur le minéral responsable de sa chute, coassant comme pour se moquer d'elle.

— Oh, tais-toi ou je te mange, yoi ! la menaça-t-elle en se relevant, agacée.

L'animal s'enfuit en bondissant et elle ramassa son couvre-chef avant de mettre le pied sur l'autre rive en grommelant. Elle retira sa veste et tenta de l'essorer, en vain. Son t-shirt ainsi que son pantalon n'étaient pas mieux lotis et elle pesta en retirant ses bottes et ses chaussettes pour les égoutter. Elle hésita un instant, avant de les remettre en grimaçant.

Elle n'osait pas utiliser sa magie pour les sécher. Elle pouvait être surprise en train d'utiliser ses pouvoirs et c'était bien la dernière chose qu'elle voulait. Elle avait bien songé à activer son Haki pour scanner les environs, mais il ne recouvrait qu'une courte surface et avec des jumelles, il serait facile de l'espionner.

Elle s'approcha alors du verger, entouré d'une clôture faite de simples poteaux de bois. Elle s'accouda dessus, observant les arbres pour tenter de savoir ce qui poussait dessus. Ils ressemblaient à des espèces de troncs chevelus avec leurs branches légèrement épineuses qui retombaient vers le sol. Mais elle s'intéressa alors aux petits buissons qui délimitaient les allées et fut intriguée par les petites membranes orangées en forme de lampe pointue qui étaient attachées aux branches. Une fleur, un fruit ? Elle ignorait ce dont il s'agissait. Mais en tout cas, quelqu'un s'occupait de cette plantation, donc elle devait pouvoir se renseigner pour satisfaire sa curiosité.

Elle longea la barrière, vérifiant l'heure sur sa montre pour être certaine qu'elle ne serait pas en retard au rendez-vous fixé par son aînée. Elle devait prendre en compte le temps de retour.

La jeune fille s'arrêta en apercevant soudain une maison en pierre, noircie et retapée de partout par des planches en bois. Du papier bouchait les carreaux brisés des fenêtres, alors que de la fumée soufrée sortait de la cheminée branlante. Elle haussa un sourcil, étonnée par l'état de l'habitation, avant qu'une explosion bruyante ne fasse soudain trembler violemment les murs. Un nuage rose en forme de tête de mort s'échappa de la cheminée, tandis que des émanations filtraient de tous les interstices possibles.

Lilith n'entendait plus rien, excepté un sifflement abominable dans ses oreilles. La sensation passa néanmoins rapidement, alors qu'une silhouette plus petite qu'elle d'une tête, recouverte d'une substance bleuâtre, sortait de la maison. Elle pestait, injuriant les produits qu'elle avait dû utiliser. Lilith entendit entre autres le mot salpêtre et elle fit la moue. L'inconnu ne devait certainement pas être en train de cuisiner. Néanmoins, elle se sentit un peu obligée de proposer son aide.

— Puis-je faire quoi que ce soit pour vous ?

Le natif arrêta de soliloquer et releva la tête. Lilith s'aperçut alors avec surprise qu'il s'agissait d'une vieille femme à la peau ridée, mais aux yeux verts alertes et pétillant de vie. Elle passa une main gluante dans ses cheveux gris salis et ébouriffés, un sourire gêné se dessinant sur ses lèvres gercées.

— Oh, désolée que vous ayez vu ça, miss ! J'étais sur une expérimentation… Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai l'habitude, je gère !

La demi-elfe ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire amusé. La vieille dame l'intriguait. Sur quel genre d'expérimentations travaillait-elle pour utiliser du salpêtre et ressortir avec un truc bleu gluant sur elle ? Enfin, si elle avait l'habitude de ce genre d'incidents, cela expliquait sans peine l'état de délabrement de la maison qui tenait encore debout sans doute par miracle.

— Au fait, je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà vu en ville, jeune fille. Vous voyagez ? demanda l'autochnone avant de se diriger vers l'arrière de l'habitation.

Lilith aurait très bien pu partir sans répondre puisque l'inconnue n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Mais elle la suivit, curieuse, alors que la plus âgée se dirigeait vers une petite mare. Elle se déshabilla sans aucune gêne devant la demi-elfe pour se laver et nettoyer ses vêtements. La jeune fille détourna alors le regard avant de s'asseoir sur l'herbe, se claquant les joues pour tenter de faire passer la vision dérangeante de la peau brunie par le soleil et plissée par les ans, comme si des poids invisibles attiraient la peau vers le bas.

Néanmoins, l'adolescente jeta à nouveau un regard sur l'autochtone, à la fois intriguée et mal à l'aise. Une brûlure marquait le bras droit de la dame, rejoignant une cicatrice fine sur sa gorge aux veines saillantes, traces d'un passé sans aucun doute mouvementé. Son corps paraissait encore musclé, bien que la peau soit tâchée de brun et ridée. Elle se tenait légèrement courbée, ses articulations craquant légèrement alors qu'elle enlevait la moindre trace de crasse, passant ses doigts entre chaque pli.

La demi-elfe détourna à nouveau le regard. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude des personnes âgées. La magie allongeait la durée de vie, puis la plupart des gens sur Autremonde et Castarmir masquaient le poids du temps avec leur pouvoir. Elle ne connaissait que son père et encore, la vieillesse n'était pas encore si visible chez lui quand elle était partie du Moby Dick.

Elle finit par souffler qu'elle n'était effectivement pas de l'île et, dans son dos, la plus âgée voulut savoir si elle s'y plaisait. La sortcelière n'hésita pas un seul instant sur la réponse, souriant en coin alors qu'elle repensait aux chutes d'eau et aux plantes si nombreuses et inconnues. Oui, elle adorait l'ile. Il y avait tellement de choses à voir et à découvrir, comme par exemple les plantations de la vieille dame.

— Dites, c'est quoi, ce qui pousse dans votre verger ?

— Des pitayas et les buissons, ce sont des physalis. Cela donne d'excellents fruits !

Lilith hocha la tête, même si elle se demandait maintenant à quoi ressemblait ces fruits et quel goût ils avaient. Elle en avait l'eau à la bouche. Puis elle se rappela la taquinerie de son frère et esquissa une moue boudeuse, songeant qu'elle était peut-être un peu plus obsédée par la nourriture qu'elle ne voudrait bien l'avouer. Elle secoua la tête et préféra changer de sujet, questionnant avec curiosité l'insulaire.

— Quel genre d'expérimentation vous faisiez pour que ça saute, si ça n'est pas indiscret ?

Elle n'eut pas de réponse tout de suite et elle finit par se retourner, étonnée de ce silence. L'habitante venait de se rhabiller et la demi-elfe eut un petit sourire amusé en voyant les cheveux gris en pétard au-dessus de son crâne, malgré un bandeau quelque peu noirci.

— Je suis experte en explosifs, gamine. J'essayais de créer un feu d'artifice bleu pour l'anniversaire du maire, dans un mois.

La sortcelière se renfrogna, plissant son petit nez à l'attente du surnom peu valorisant. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle sans cesse sa jeunesse. Elle se releva avec une moue boudeuse, tandis que l'ancêtre riait doucement, sans aucun doute amusée par sa réaction. Lilith glissa ses mains dans ses poches, songeant soudain que si l'inconnue était une experte en explosifs, elle était potentiellement dangereuse. Ce n'était pas qu'une réponse à sa question, il s'agissait aussi d'une mise en garde bien dissimulée. Quoi que, elle avait quand même raté son expérience, elle n'était peut-être pas aussi bonne qu'elle semblait le prétendre.

— Je ne suis pas venue pour chercher la bagarre, précisa-t-elle par précaution. En fait, je suis arrivée avec Whitney Bay. Je vais rester sur l'île un moment avec mon frère.

L'insulaire parut surprise, avant d'avoir un sourire calculateur et de dévisager la jeune femme de haut en bas. La demi-elfe se raidit, méfiante, et recula d'un pas. Elle n'aimait pas être ainsi observée, ça la rendait nerveuse. Un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale alors que les yeux verts plissés examinaient son corps. Dans un réflexe aussi inutile qu'instinctif, elle croisa les bras sur son torse, baissant la tête pour dissimuler son visage derrière le rebord de son chapeau. Elle savait que ses veines argentées étaient bien moins visibles que lorsqu'elle était petite, devenant presque invisible pour la plupart des gens, mais elle n'avait pas songé à dissimuler ses pupilles de chat et ses orbes cristallines. Elle aurait dû y penser dès sa descente du navire, mais elle n'y avait pas pensé, absorbé par le paysage et rassurée par la présence de Bay. Idiote qu'elle était ! Au moins, ses oreilles légèrement pointues devaient être masquées par son couvre-chef, c'était sa seule consolation. Elle savait pourtant qu'elle ne devait pas montrer ses particularités à des inconnus !

— Puisque vous restez, je suppose que vous aurez besoin d'un travail. Très bien, je consens à vous prendre comme saisonnier pour m'aider dans les vergers. C'est que je suis une vieille femme qui n'a plus toute sa force… décida la plus âgée en mettant ses poings sur les hanches.

Lilith releva la tête et la fixa quelques secondes sans comprendre, avant d'éclater de rire. Plus toute sa force ? Elle avait survécu à une explosion ! Bon, il était vrai que l'humaine n'atteignait pas la cime des arbres, mais elle non plus, elle n'était pas très grande. Elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle lui faisait une telle proposition. Il y avait anguille sous roche et, même si elle était plutôt du genre à agir avant de réfléchir, elle savait être prudente.

— J'y réfléchirais, promit-elle en sortant sa montre à gousset.

Oh, elle avait tout juste le temps de revenir au village sans se presser. Elle salua l'experte, avant de revenir sur ses pas. Forte de son expérience, elle traversa avec précaution le ruisseau, puis remonta le chemin jusqu'à la ville.

Elle arriva à peine en retard devant la boutique, où l'attendaient Bay et Iqbal. La capitaine tapa du pied tout esquissant un sourire en voyant ses vêtements encore légèrement humides, son pantalon constellé de boue et ses bottes pleines de gadoue qui laissaient des traces derrière elle. La demi-elfe prit conscience de sa saleté alors que la pirate lui demandait en contenant son amusement comment elle avait réussi à tomber dans un canal. Elle souffla, agacée, avant de croiser les bras sur son torse, refusant de répondre et d'alimenter l'amusement de son aînée. Cette dernière ricana, avant de donner aux adolescents une feuille chacun, dont un petit morceau était déchiré.

— Voilà vos Vivre Card, j'ai déjà pris un bout pour moi. Ensuite, nous allons voir le maire pour que vous vous présentiez.

Les deux adolescents acquiescèrent. Lilith plia sa feuille et la rangea dans sa montre à gousset, la coinçant à l'intérieur du boîtier, tandis qu'Iqbal la glissait dans sa poche. Puis, lorsque Bay prit la direction du centre de la ville, ils la suivirent sans protester. Ils remontèrent à sa hauteur, avant que le Dampyr ne demande à sa petite sœur où elle avait traîné pendant deux heures.

— J'ai rencontré quelqu'un en dehors. Une experte en explosifs, enfin, de ce qu'elle a dit. Elle a surtout créé une belle explosion ! rit-elle.

La capitaine s'arrêta brusquement pour se tourner vers elle, surprise, avant de se tendre. Elle plissa ses yeux clairs, sa bouche se tordant légèrement dans une moue désapprobatrice alors que ses doigts se crispaient sur son pantalon. Elle ne connaissait qu'une personne maniant les explosifs sur l'île et, bien que leur père l'ait autorisée à prendre sa retraite sur cette île, Bay se méfiait toujours d'elle, à plus forte raison si elle avait approché sa petite sœur. L'experte n'était pas réputé pour son esprit équilibré, au contraire. Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour se détendre, avant de demander le plus calmement possible :

— Tu as rencontré Kasai l'Explosive ? Une petite vieille aux yeux verts ?

Lilith pencha la tête sur le côté, étonnée par le comportement de sa sœur. Elle semblait tendue, chacun de ses membres étant crispés. Puis, il était étrange que la pirate sache immédiatement de qui elle parlait, quand bien même elle demandait confirmation. La sortcelière glissa ses mains dans ses poches, haussant les épaules pour reconnaître son ignorance, ce qui l'agaça. La brève description collait à l'insulaire qu'elle avait rencontré, mais elle ne pouvait pas confirmer le nom son nom. Elle avait un peu honte de ne pas pouvoir donner cette information pourtant simple à son aînée. Elle ne recommencerait pas une telle erreur, elle se le promettait.

— Je ne sais pas, elle ne m'a donné son nom. Mais elle colle à la description. C'est qui ?

— Une ancienne pirate renommée pour ses explosifs, entre autres. Elle donnait du fil à retordre à Marco à une époque. Elle devait avoir… Hum… je dirais cinq cents millions à la fin de sa carrière, dans ces eaux-là.

Les deux adolescents en eurent la mâchoire qui se décrocha. Mais qu'est-ce qu'une pirate de sa trempe fichait ici, sur une île sous la protection de Shirohige ? La question dut se lire dans leurs yeux, car Bay esquissa un bref sourire malgré l'inquiétude qui brillait dans ses iris. Elle leur expliqua qu'après que son capitaine eut dissous son équipage, l'experte en explosifs avait décidé de prendre sa retraite, n'étant déjà plus toute jeune. Elle avait demandé l'autorisation au Yonkou pour rester sur une de ses îles, hors de portée de la Marine qui aurait été bien trop heureuse de lui mettre la main dessus.

Soudain, la proposition de travailler pour l'ancienne pirate semblait des plus alléchantes pour Lilith. Elle ne demanderait pas de salaire ni de toit, non… Elle demanderait d'être son élève. Si Kasai avait été capable de donner du fil à retordre à Marco, elle était sans doute forte, avec beaucoup d'expérience. Et la demi-elfe voulait élargir ses connaissances, dépasser ses acquis pour que plus jamais son frère n'ait une raison de la tenir à l'écart des problèmes familiaux. Si elle devenait plus puissante, plus à même de se défendre contre la Marine et le Gouvernement, plus jamais le premier commandant ne pourra la blesser sous couvert de la protéger. Elle comprenait la décision de leur père, mais elle refusait de laisser l'inquiétude paternelle lui enlever sa place dans l'équipage. Elle devait voir plus que la magie pour se défendre et les explosifs lui semblaient alors être une bonne compétence à avoir. Ils lui donneraient une plus large portée que ses poignards. Il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'elle se fasse claquer la porte au nez, mais elle ne laisserait pas filer une chance pareille sans rien faire.

Elle échangea un regard avec son frère et celui-ci eut un petit rire amusé, ses iris roses recelant une lueur d'amusement. Il avait deviné ce qu'elle avait en tête sans peine. Il la connaissait trop bien pour ne pas comprendre qu'elle ne manquerait pas une occasion pareille pour s'améliorer, peu importe ce que pourrait dire Bay pour la mettre en garde. Cette dernière soupira, presque blasée du comportement de la plus jeune, mais ne prit pas la peine de l'interdire de revoir Kasai. Après tout, si leur père avait jugé acceptable de la laisser vivre sur une île sous sa protection, elle n'avait sans doute pas motif à s'inquiéter.

La capitane reprit la direction de la mairie et les mena ainsi jusqu'à une grande place circulaire au cœur de la ville. Les canaux s'y rejoignaient au centre, alimentant en eau un bassin de pierres sombres et veinées de blanc, dans lequel tombait l'eau qui coulait de la vasque au centre de la fontaine. Une bâtisse arquée à colonnades recouvertes de lierres et de glycines l'entourait en partie et sur le fronton était inscrit le mot "Mairie" en lettres dorées. Bay se dirigea pourtant vers le bar accolé à droite, à la façade bien entretenue et dont l'enseigne, qui représentant une choppe de bière débordant, grinçait dans le vent.

Bay poussa la porte et la tint pour les deux plus jeunes. La chaleur ambiante leur fit enlever leur veste, alors que la plus âgée se dirigeait à une table où se trouvait un homme bien bâti aux cheveux gris gominés. Sa moustache fournie dont les pointes se recourbait vers le haut était étrangement d'un blanc éclatant, bien qu'éclaboussée de quelques tâches humides de la bière qu'il buvait. Elle sembla tressauter sur le visage pâle et marqué par des rides profondes lorsqu'il se leva pour les accueillir, les saluant d'un sourire immense qui dévoilait des dents jaunis et quelque peu cariées.

— Ah, Whitney ! Je m'excuse d'avoir commencé à boire sans vous…

Il passa un bras épais autour de l'épaule de la pirate et celle-ci ôta son tricorne, invitant d'un geste de la main ses cadets à s'asseoir tandis qu'elle rassurait son voisin.

— Ce n'est rien, Yami, ce n'est rien. De toute façon, les deux gamins avec moi n'ont pas le droit à l'alcool.

Elle leur lança un regard noir, au cas où ils auraient l'idée stupide de contredire ce fait. Ils acquiescèrent vivement et, alors que le tavernier posait une bière devant la capitaine pirate, le maire invita les deux plus jeunes à se présenter. Lilith et Iqbal échangèrent un regard avant de donner quelques détails. L'homme leur indiqua avec un sourire qu'ils n'avaient pas intérêt à se débiner si des pirates causaient des ennuis, avant de les informer que, s'ils cherchaient un travail, le patron du bar pourrait leur en fournir. Iqbal acquiesça sans trop d'hésitation, songeant que c'était pas si mal comme boulot, mais Lilith esquissa une moue amusée, se souvenant de la proposition de Kasai.

— J'ai eu une autre offre en me promenant tout à l'heure, je pense l'accepter, enfin, si toutes les conditions me conviennent. Mais j'en prends note.

La pirate plissa les yeux et fixa sa petite sœur avec un air dubitatif, se demandant dans quoi elle s'embarquait et si elle ne devrait pas l'en empêcher. Mais Lilith lui offrit un sourire rassurant, lui promettant de faire attention. La capitaine souffla, passant une main dans ses cheveux bleus avant de propre une grande gorgée de sa bière et d'autoriser ses cadets de sortir de table. Les deux jeunes quittèrent alors le bar en discutant et Iqbal voulut savoir s'il pouvait la suivre.

— Hum… À ta place, je ne le ferais pas. Je ne sais pas comment elle réagirait, avoua Lilith en grimaçant.

Une drôle de lueur brilla dans les yeux du Dampyr quand celui-ci lui conseilla de faire attention à elle, comme s'il ne chercherait pas à imposer sa présence. La demi-elfe fronça les sourcils, soupçonneuse. Ce n'était pas du genre de son frère de la laisser sans surveillance s'il pensait qu'elle pourrait avoir des ennuis. Elle soupira en secouant la tête, décidant de ne pas se prendre le chou à ce sujet, puis prit le chemin menant à la maison de l'experte en explosifs.

La vieille dame se trouvait devant sa maison aux fenêtres et à la porte ouvertes, d'où s'échappaient quelques nuages rosâtres peu engageant. Lilith fronça le nez sous l'odeur de poudre et de brûlé qui masquait celle des plantes alentours, tandis que Kasai relevait la tête en l'entendant approcher, une main posée sur un morceau de bois et l'autre tenant un marteau. Ses lèvres enserraient des clous, ce qui laissait penser qu'elle était en train de réparer la bâtisse abîmée par l'explosion. Les murs étaient déjà moins noircis, sans doute nettoyés, mais certains planches avaient été enlevées, sans doute trop abîmées pour tenir encore. La pirate termina de clouer avant de poser le marteau au sol et de lâcher les clous restants dans sa main. Elle grimaça quelques instants, sans doute pour contrer quelques douleurs dues à la crispation de sa bouche, avant d'interroger l'adolescente.

— Déjà de retour ? Tu t'es décidée vite, on dirait.

Lilith se planta devant l'ancienne pirate, un air sérieux sur son visage. Si elle voulait négocier ses conditions, elle devait paraître inébranlable. Elle croisa ses bras devant elle, prenant une brève inspiration pour être la plus calme possible tandis que la plus âgée la fixait avec amusement, une lueur que la demi-elfe ne réussit pas à identifier illuminant ses yeux.

— J'accepte de travailler pour vous, à une seule condition : que vous m'appreniez à manipuler les explosifs.

Son interlocutrice la fixa quelques instants avec surprise, puis mit une main sur sa hanche et éclata de rire, amusée par son culot. La sortcelière ne broncha pas, même si sa mâchoire se crispa. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment elle devait prendre ce rire et en était un peu vexée. Elle soutint le regard vert, déterminée à ce qu'elle accepte. Ses yeux bleus brillaient de résolution, comme si un feu inextinguible avait pris place dans ses prunelles. Elle reviendrait dans sa famille, taupe ou pas taupe. Elle gagnerait sa place à la force de ses poings si c'était nécessaire, elle deviendrait plus forte, elle ne sera pas un boulet pour ses aînés. Elle se le jurait.

— Donc, tu penses que j'accepterai de t'enseigner un art aussi dangereux sans rien connaître de toi ? souffla l'insulaire. Tu as du cran, mais ça ne te suffira pas… Réponds à mes questions sans réfléchir et j'y songerais.

L'adolescente était prise de cours, mais en voyant le regard plus que sérieux de l'ancienne pirate, elle sut qu'elle n'aurait réellement pas le droit à un temps de réflexion. Ses réponses devraient être spontanées et donc vraisemblablement sincères. Et si elle ne disait pas ce que l'ancienne pirate voulait entendre pour la prendre en apprentissage ? Et si… Elle se morigéna mentalement. S'angoisser n'arrangerait de toute façon aucunement les choses. Soit elle acceptait, soit elle refusait, mais il n'y avait pas d'essai possible.

Elle acquiesça donc lentement et la première question fusa. Elle ferma les yeux, s'efforçant d'effacer les pensées parasites de sa tête et donna les premiers mots qui lui vinrent à l'esprit. Elle eut à peine le temps de respirer que déjà une autre arrivait. Elle ne pouvait même pas se demander s'il existait une bonne réponse ou si Kasai ne faisait ça que pour s'amuser qu'elle devait dire la sienne, sans espoir de pouvoir prédire la suite.

À la quatrième question qui lui parut sans queue ni tête, elle commença à se dire qu'elle aurait mieux fait de ne rien exiger de la pirate. Ses muscles se crispèrent tandis que ses doigts se resserraient sur ses avant-bras. Un goût de bile remonta dans sa gorge alors qu'elle songeait qu'elle perdait son temps, que la vieille se moquait d'elle et qu'elle était sa distraction du jour. Puis l'amertume passa quand la plus âgée se tut enfin et lui sourit doucement, étirant ses rides et faisant apparaître des pattes d'oie au coin de ses yeux. Lilith tritura l'extrémité de ses manches, se demandant pourquoi elle avait joué le jeu, finalement, quand l'experte en explosifs lui tendit sa main :

— Je suis Kasai Ellen. Tu me plais, petite. J'accepte de te prendre en apprentissage. J'espère juste que tu tiendras le coup, kukukuku…

Le sourire de la plus âgée se fit soudain un brin sadique et une goutte de sueur glissa dans le dos de la demi-elfe. Elle songea soudainement qu'elle avait peut-être fait une bêtise. Néanmoins, elle prit la main et la serra, enterrant sa légère crainte tout en se présentant à son tour.

— Très bien ! s'exclama joyeusement l'adulte. Ta première mission sera de nettoyer la maison !

L'adolescente n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'elle se retrouva avec un balai et un seau dans lequel nageait une éponge et un chiffon. La vieille dame la poussa vers l'entrée de la baraque et la demi-elfe eut une grimace à l'odeur forte et presque insoutenable qui flottait. La substance bleue et gluante était accrochée partout et elle fut tentée de baisser les bras. C'était impossible de tout nettoyer !

Néanmoins, elle remonta ses manches, prête à se surpasser pour rendre cette baraque rutilante. Si elle lâchait maintenant, Iqbal ne cesserait de la taquiner en lui disant qu'elle avait peur de la saleté. Puis une odeur bien connue lui parvint malgré les effluves peu ragoûtantes qui provenaient des restes de l'expérimentation. Quand on pensait au loup, on en voiyait la queue, maugréa-t-elle intérieurement.

— Alors frangine, on passe de chasseuse de primes à femme de ménage?

Une veine palpita à la tempe de Lilith à la taquinerie douteuse. Elle se retourna, foudroyant du regard le Dampyr qui se tenait derrière l'ancienne pirate. Le petit sourire sur les lèvres de cette dernière laissait penser qu'elle l'avait senti arriver mais qu'elle n'en avait rien dit. La demi-elfe fit la moue, avant de pointer son balai sur le blond, lui promettant de lui botter les fesses une fois qu'elle aurait terminé.

— Rendez-vous dans un siècle, alors ! rit-il.

Ellen ricana, avant de se tourner vers le jeune homme. Elle l'examina du regard, avant d'aller lui chercher une serpillère et de la lui mettre dans les mains alors qu'il arborait un air surpris, déclarant qu'il était aussi engagé. L'ancêtre fit fi de ses protestations et le poussa sans ménagement à l'intérieur pour qu'il aide Lilith. Celle dernière ricana sans se gêner tandis qu'Iqbal cédait, grommelant que c'était bien parce que l'adulte était âgée. La plus jeune lui rappela avec un sourire moqueur qu'elle lui avait dit de ne pas la suivre et ils commencèrent à se chamailler tout en nettoyant.

La vieille dame sortit une cigarette de sa poche en souriant, l'allumant avant de tirer une bouffée tout en observant les deux adolescents décidément pleins de vie. Ils lui rappelaient deux mousses… Ah, ça ne la rajeunissait pas de se souvenir de son temps de pirate. Mais en tout cas, elle venait de trouver un bon moyen de supporter ses vieux jours.

\- Du nerf, petites écrevisses de rempart, ça manque de rythme !

Oh oui, elle ne risquait pas de s'ennuyer avec ces deux-là, elle le sentait.

* * *

 **Pour le chapitre suivant, je dirais qu'il arrivera aux alentours des vacances d'octobre, je pense. Et qu'il sera à peu près aussi long X)  
**

 **Bon, bonne rentrée et bon courage à tous, en espérant que cela vous ait plu !**

 **Une 'tite review ?**


End file.
